


In the Lap of a God (and Maybe Others)

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deacury, Fluff, Frian, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Porn star Freddie Mercury, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Sex Work, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, froger - Freeform, past Roger Taylor/Tim Staffell, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: 26-year-old Roger Taylor was struggling to find his way in life. Desperate for money, he meets up with a rather famous porn star going by the name of Freddie Mercury for a one-night stand. It turns out that Freddie has an interesting life off-camera as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Choo choo, all aboard the poly!Queen train!! Lol.
> 
> I've wanted to write some poly!Queen for a while now, but wasn't sure how to go about it. I wanted it to approach it differently for sure, so this is what I came up with! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I don't want it to drag on. The tags will be updated as each new chapter is posted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know how the porn industry works, even with the research I've done. But constructive criticism is welcome.

Freddie lied on the bed in his hotel room, scrolling through seemingly endless posts on his phone, and let out a sigh. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen: 7:24 pm. His fans were getting very impatient now judging by all the comments flooding in on the livestream, although it hadn't actually started yet. But finally, there was a knock at the door that Freddie just barely heard, and he got up to open it.

When he saw the person standing there, he looked them up and down, squinting his eyes. "Sorry, you have the wrong room."

"W-Wait, you're Freddie, right?" The person said.

Freddie nodded, raising one eyebrow. "Yes? And you are...?"

"R-Roger... I saw your ad online..."

Freddie smiled and opened the door just enough for Roger to come in. "Oh, I apologize, it took me a moment to recognize you. I thought you were a woman."

Roger just shrugged and entered the room. "I get that a lot..."

Freddie closed the door and went over to the nightstand where he had his laptop set up facing the bed. He started typing something, then sat back and flipped his hair. "You can set your things down in that chair over there. I would say to make yourself comfortable, but you're fifteen minutes late..."

Roger nodded and set his small backpack down on the wooden chair in the corner of the room, and removed his jacket along with his shoes. "Um... C-Can I use the bathroom?"

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Sure, but please hurry."

Roger headed to the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't actually need to use it, but he just needed a moment to collect himself. He could hear Freddie starting the show with his usual bubbly persona. He'd watched Freddie's videos before, but he never thought he'd look so stunning in person. His raven black hair, the dark eye makeup, his tan skin and full lips... Roger wondered how a man that sexy could even exist. His heartbeat quickened as he thought of what would happen tonight: Would Freddie even like him or find him attractive? What if he made a fool of himself? Hell, what if he was actually a serial killer and the porn was just a cover up? He could just leave now and forget he even agreed to do this...

Roger looked in the mirror, "He's just a regular guy like you, Rog. He's not a celebrity or anything, at least, not a normal one...” he took a deep breath, "Just... go out there and--"

"Darling! Are you alright? The fans are eager to see you~!" Came Freddie's voice outside the door.

Roger shut off the light and went back into the bedroom and stopping halfway, eyes wide. Freddie lied on the bed with his head resting on one hand, grinning at the blond. He beckoned Roger over with his finger. "Come, don't be shy."

Roger crawled onto the bed and sat in front of him with his hands in his lap, looking down at them. Seeing the bright green light on the laptop out of the corner of his eye made him all the more nervous.

"What's your name, darling?" Freddie asked softly.

"Roger..." he said quietly.

Freddie giggled. "You'll have to speak up so everyone can hear you."

"R-Roger..." he repeated.

Freddie smiled and sat up. "You are just the _cutest_ thing, Roger!" He crawled over to the younger man and reached out a hand to tuck some of his hair behind one ear, which made him look up. Roger's eyes practically sparkled in the dim light, and his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly.

Freddie gave him a tender smile to reassure him that he would be okay. "I'm going to have so much fun taking care of you~"

Roger blushed and wrapped his arms around his neck, and Freddie pulled him close as their lips met. He couldn't believe it, he literally couldn't _fucking_ believe he was kissing Freddie, Freddie Mercury, the man he'd seen in so many videos, but never in a million years thought he would meet. His lips were so soft, and Freddie was an amazing kisser. Roger was already getting excited just thinking about what else would happen tonight.

Freddie gently pulled Roger on top of him and started becoming a little more aggressive with his kisses. Roger propped himself up on one elbow while he slid his other hand under Freddie's robe, his face getting redder when he realized that was the _only_ thing he was wearing.

Roger pulled away. "C-Can I...?" he asked shyly.

Freddie grinned up at him as he untied his robe and let it slide open. "Of course~" he said, spreading his legs apart.

Roger's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of Freddie's body. Usually he preferred a little less hair on guys, but it looked wonderful on Freddie. And he was certainly... gifted, to say the least. Roger suddenly felt very insecure, but he didn't want to keep him waiting. He started to gently massage his half-hard cock and Freddie sighed. "Ooh, you're _so_ good with your hands," he unbuckled Roger's belt and unzipped his jeans. "Surely you don't keep them all to yourself, do you?"

Roger helped him slide his jeans off along with his underwear by wiggling his hips a little. "This is actually... M-My first time... Doing something like this..."

"Really? You mean having sex, or hooking up with a stranger?" Freddie asked, his eyes trailing down Roger's body and fixing them on his cock.

"Hooking up... I've never done it before..." Roger answered as he sat up to take off his shirt, then went back to stroking the older man.

Freddie smirked at him. "Well, I'll make sure you'll love your first time, don't worry." He leaned up and started kissing and sucking Roger's neck, making him moan. Freddie expected more of a reaction than that, so he lightly pinched one of his nipples.

Roger moaned louder this time. "Freddie..."

"You can be louder, dear, don't hold back." Freddie mumbled against his skin. He continued to leave a trail of deliciously bright red hickeys along his neck and collarbone. Roger bit his lip and tried _so_ hard not to be loud (something he was embarrassed of), but he failed in the end.

"Aah, fuck..." Roger gripped the bed sheets with his free hand and stroked Freddie's cock more firmly.

Freddie bucked his hips. "Yes, that's what I want to hear~" He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, and skimmed his eyes over a few of the comments:

**_[slimeball89]: can i fuck roger too??????_ **

**_[ImAFuckingUnicorn]: Oh my god Roger is so fucking cute I think I'm dying hhhhhh_ **

**_[Xx_cumdumpster_xX]: Looking as sexy as ever Freddie! The blond is hot asf too._ **

Freddie turned his attention back to Roger. "Well, I think they like you already."

Roger looked at the screen and read a few of the comments as well. Was all of this really happening right now? Was he really showing his face and naked body to several hundreds, if not a thousand strangers? Not that he had anything to lose, since he was basically a nobody. But this whole thing still hadn't really processed in his mind. Yet here he was, about to get fucked by one of the most popular porn stars on the Internet.

When he focused his attention back to Freddie, he already had the condom on and lubed himself up. He had a small bit of the lube on his fingers. "I'd love to prep you first before going in. Is that okay with you, darling?"

Roger nodded eagerly and lifted his ass up where he had been sitting on Freddie's thigh. Freddie reached around and pressed the two lubed fingers against his hole. Roger's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them slide in. He hadn't had sex in a while, and he knew that this would definitely be more exciting for him than it would be for Freddie. He rocked his hips back and forth to push himself further down on Freddie's fingers.

"You're an eager little twink, aren't you?" Freddie said sweetly with a giggle. "I bet you can't wait for me to be inside you."

Roger just moaned in response. He wasn't sure if he should ask Freddie to fuck him or just wait until he was finished. But just feeling him twist and curl his fingers inside him was driving Roger absolutely mad and he couldn't take it anymore. "You're right... I want you to fuck me..." he finally said through heavy breaths. "Please fuck me, Freddie..."

Freddie licked his lips and removed his fingers. "My my... Such a filthy mouth you have, Roger. I love it~" He held the younger man's hips, and Roger carefully lowered himself onto his cock until just the head was inside.

"Holy shit..." Roger whispered, looking down at Freddie, whose eyes were locked onto his.

"What's wrong? Too much for you?" Freddie smirked as he rolled his hips to press further inside.

"N-No..." Roger went down even further until he was fully seated on Freddie's dick. He took a moment to get used to the feeling, then nodded.

Freddie started to thrust up into him at a slow and steady pace. Even though he wanted to go slow with Roger, he was losing his patience and wanted to just fuck him senseless already.

And, as if Roger had just read his mind, he spoke up, "You--aahhh-- You can go faster. Please go faster..."

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Yes..."

Freddie held Roger's hips tighter and sped up his pace. Roger could feel every single inch, sliding in deeper with every thrust. It hurt only a little, but the pain was completely overshadowed by the pleasure.

"Oh, yes..." The blond said, barely above a whisper. "Oh god, you're so fucking big..."

Freddie focused on his face: His mouth hanging open and letting out the most wonderful moans, his cheeks flushed bright red, and his beautiful blue eyes were struggling to stay open. It was safe to say that Roger was by far the prettiest man he'd ever fucked.

Roger found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to use his legs for support, so he leaned back on his hands and threw his head back when Freddie had hit a particular spot. "Fuck! Yes, right there!"

Freddie made sure to hit that spot over and over again. He slid one hand from Roger's hip to grasp his weeping dick and stroke it roughly.

"Aaaah, shit..." Roger's head lolled to one side, making his golden locks fall in front of his face. He felt that all too familiar tingling heat building up, warning him of his orgasm. "I-I think I'm gonna burst..."

"Mm... Cum for me, baby. I want to hear you _scream_ my name." Freddie said with a growl as he dug his nails into Roger's hip.

It only took a few more strokes for Roger to cum with a shout, "A-Aah, Freddie--!" Most of his semen spurted into the air and landed on Freddie's chest and stomach, while the rest dripped onto the sheets.

Roger's facial expression was enough to send Freddie over the edge shortly after, and he came with a soft, drawn-out moan. His thrusts slowed, then came to a complete halt as he let go of Roger's hip and his cock. When Roger looked at him, Freddie swiped a finger through the pool of cum on his stomach and stuck it in his mouth in one swift motion, not breaking eye contact.

"Shit..." Roger whispered. Freddie even made cum eating look sexy.

Freddie let out a heavy sigh and turned his head to look at the laptop, winking at the webcam. "Did you enjoy that, lovelies?"

The chat was going so crazy that he barely had time to read anything but the shorter comments:

**_[user_20619]: You fucked him good, Freddie._ **

**_[LilPerv]: best livestream ever!!!!!_ **

**_[user_47834]: wow._ **

**_[gay_goddess]: blonde moaned like a whore the whole time *0*_ **

**_[user_36502]: i wanna have a threesome omg_ **

Freddie giggled, returning to his cheerful persona. "Well, we've made _quite_ the mess, so I'm afraid this is the end of the stream. But I'll be back next week with another one!" He blew a kiss at the screen, "Thank you all so much for joining me tonight. I hope to see you again next time. Cheers!" And with that, Freddie turned off the webcam and ended the stream.

Roger had finally snapped out of his blissful daze and realized Freddie was still inside him. He lifted himself off of the man's dick with a pained hiss and collapsed onto the space next to him, closing his eyes and sighing.

Freddie sat up and got a tissue from the box and wiped himself off, standing up and carefully taking off the condom. "You were amazing~" he commented as he discarded the things in the trash.

Roger's eyes opened and he looked at Freddie (or rather, his ass) from across the room. "Really?"

Freddie grabbed his lighter and a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth. "Yeah. I usually fuck bigger guys, but it's what the fans wanted."

Roger's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Bigger how?"

Freddie chuckled and turned to him, lighting his cigarette. "I mean physical stature, dear. Taller, more muscle..." He held up the cigarette pack. "Want one?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Roger held out his hand and Freddie strolled over to him, sitting down and handing him the lighter and the cigarettes. As Roger took one out and lit it, he couldn't help but wonder what to do now.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until Freddie made a noise like he remembered something and stood up, walking back over to the dresser. "I almost forgot..." He grabbed his wallet and fished out a few bills, handing them out to Roger when he sat on the bed again. "Here."

Roger sat up and took the money from him. It was a cool £500, just like Freddie had promised in the ad. Wait... 500? The ad said only 300... "Wait, this is--”

"Shh. I know." Freddie gave him a nod, "Keep it." He winked at him and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be taking my shower now. Unless you want to shower with me?"

Roger blushed. "I-I'll wait."

Freddie shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

Roger lied down again and stared at the ceiling as he blew puffs of smoke into the air. _'Now what?'_ , he thought. At least now he had enough money to go... Somewhere. Anywhere. He had spent the last few pounds he had just to take the bus to get here. And now, although with a bit more money in his pocket, he'd have to roam the city again. Or he could stay here for a couple of nights... He honestly didn't know what to do now.

His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like... Singing?

_"This is your life_  
_Don't play hard to get_  
_It's a free world_  
_All you have to do is fall in love_  
_Play the game,_  
_Everybody play the game of love..."_

_'So he sings too,'_ Roger thought. _'And he's not bad either. Pretty good actually.'_ He got up to put out his cigarette and put away the money in his backpack.

_"My game of love has just begun_  
_Love runs from my head down to my toes_  
_My love is pumping through my veins_  
_Driving me insane..."_

_'Really good...'_

Now he had questions... Lots of questions...

The shower shut off a few minutes later, and Roger grabbed his phone from his backpack and sat on the edge of the bed, typing in the name of the hotel to see if there were any other rooms available.

"Oh, you're still here," Freddie said as he came out of the bathroom. He had on a different robe, and his hair was put up in a towel. He smiled at Roger. "It was so quiet in here that I thought you'd left already. Did you drive here?"

Roger shook his head and looked up at him. He looked so different without all the makeup on. "Uh... N-No..."

Freddie tilted his head to one side and raised a brow. "Then how'd you get here? Train? Bus?"

"Bus..." Roger locked his phone and threw it onto one of the pillows behind him.

"Well I can take you home after you shower, if you'd like."

Roger didn't answer, and instead looked down at the carpeted floor with a frown.

Freddie then realized what was wrong, his eyebrows knitted together in worry and he gasped. "Oh, you poor thing..." He went over to Roger and bent down to hug him.

Roger froze at the sudden hug. "F-Freddie..."

Freddie let go of him then. "Sorry... If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me. If you don't mind other people."

"No no, it's... it's alright, I wouldn't want to be a burden..." The blond stood up and gathered his things to take a shower.

"Oh it's no trouble, really!" Freddie sat down at the desk in the far corner of the room. "Just think about it in the shower, okay?"

Roger just nodded and headed to the bathroom without another word.

\--

 _'Great... He probably wants nothing to do with me...'_ , Roger thought to himself as he stood in the warm spray of water. _'Now he probably thinks I'm a bloody loser...'_

The last several months had been hard for Roger. Not knowing where he'd sleep for the night or what he'd eat was something that plagued his thoughts every single day. Sure, he knew a few people that had let him stay with them, but it was nothing permanent. But he did what he could in order to do the simple things people took for granted, like taking the bus, or buying things from a convenience store. He didn't limit himself to what he would and wouldn't do either, and that included what had just happened tonight. As long as he made money from it, he didn't care.

Roger finally decided to wash himself then, as he couldn't stay in here forever. He was really considering taking Freddie up on his offer, but what would be next after that? He'd figure something out soon...

When he was finished showering, he dried himself off with the only folded towel left on the rack and put on his pajamas, which consisted of a simple white t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers. He didn't even bother drying his hair, and instead brushed his teeth.

"How is my little Delilah doing?" He heard Freddie say to someone.

Roger froze in horror just then. _'...He has a family? Oh god, he has a family... Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod he has a family and a daughter and I just helped him cheat...'_ He strained to hear the rest of the conversation over his racing heartbeat.

"Great! Just make sure she goes to sleep soon... Oh, by the way, we may have a guest staying with us..."

Roger had one ear up to the door now. _'Why is he telling them about me?!'_

"I think you'll both like him. He doesn't talk much, though... But perhaps that will change once we get to know each other..." Freddie giggled. "Oh yes, he's _very_ cute~ Even cuter in person!"

"What the hell is going on?" Roger whispered to himself.

"Okay... Okay, wonderful. I'm coming home tomorrow. Alright, goodnight, I love you too. Bye."

Roger finished brushing his teeth and tried to stay calm as he came out of the bathroom.

"So, did you decide what you want to do?" Freddie asked with a smile.

Roger nodded. "I'll stay with you. Just until I can get back on my feet again."

Freddie set his phone down. "Oh, don't worry. You can stay for as long as you need."

Roger nodded again and noticed the wallpaper Freddie had on his phone: Freddie was in the middle, holding up a peace sign and winking at the camera, a man with big, curly light brown hair was kissing his cheek on his left, and a taller man with dark, long hair (also curly) had his head resting on Freddie's shoulder on his right. He looked really familiar... "Is... Is that your family?"

"Hm?" Freddie glanced at his phone and stuttered, quickly putting the screen to sleep. "O-Oh! Um... They're um..." He hesitated to try and think of something, but just closed his eyes and sighed instead. "Oh forget it... Do you want the truth?"

Roger just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah?"

"Well..." He unlocked his phone again and held it out to Roger. He pointed to the man on the right, "That's my husband, Brian..." then he pointed to the man on the left, "...And that's our boyfriend, John."

Roger only looked even more confused. He took a seat on the bed and searched for words. There were a million questions running through his head at the moment.

"I know it probably sounds strange to you," Freddie said as he locked his phone and stood up, "But I'm more of a..."-- he made quotation marks with his fingers-- _'Free spirit'_. Well, all three of us are, I suppose. They know that I do this for a living."

Roger gave a small sigh of relief. At least he knew he wouldn't be hunted down for fucking someone's husband, but he was still a little worried. Brian was really tall... Then, Roger suddenly remembered where he'd seen him before and looked at Freddie. "Wait, you said Brian, right?"

Freddie pulled the covers back on the bed. "Yes?"

"Brian what?"

"Brian May. Well, Brian May-Bulsara, more specifically. Why do you ask?"

"I-I know him!" Roger said with a big grin.

Freddie's face lit up. "Oh really? How did you two meet?"

Roger pulled back the covers on his side and got under them. "We were in a band together back in college, along with our mate, Tim. But after Tim left the band, we didn't really see each other that much anymore. After searching for a singer for a while with no luck, it all just kind of... Fell apart."

"Wow. What a small world we live in, yeah?" Freddie joined him underneath the sheets and yawned, turning off the lamp on the nightstand. "Now I'm _really_ excited for tomorrow."

Roger closed his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Me too."

"Goodnight, Roger." Freddie said with another yawn.

"Goodnight."

Today had been a very interesting day. He still had a ton of questions for Freddie, but he would just wait to bug him tomorrow instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Freddie's home, he and Roger get to know each other a bit more to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter way more emotional than intended. Or at least, I think it's emotional lol. This is kind of a filler chapter?? I just wanted to go briefly into Freddie and Roger's pasts to flesh them out more. But I promise the ball gets rolling in the next one!!
> 
> Just a disclaimer: There is a very very brief mention of sexual violence. Just thought I'd let y'all know.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

When morning came, Roger woke up first. The bright sunlight was so harsh in his eyes that he had no choice but to wake up. He yawned and tried sitting up, but was stopped by Freddie's arm wrapped around his waist.

Roger gently shook him. "Freddie..."

Freddie buried his face into his pillow.

"Freddie, wake up..." Roger said again, "It's..." He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "It's 7:30."

Freddie lifted his head and squinted at Roger, who just grinned at him. Then he realized what he was doing and let go of him. "Sorry. I'm just... Used to holding someone at night..."

Roger ran his hand through Freddie's hair and chuckled. "You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?"

Freddie sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well when your job consists of having sex all the time, it's only natural to be exhausted." He stretched and got out of bed. "I guess we should get ready. It's about a four-hour drive from here."

\--

After the two checked out of the hotel, they loaded up their things in the trunk of Freddie's car. Freddie sent a text to Brian and John telling them that he'd be home in a few hours, and then they were on the road.

The only only sound for the first twenty minutes were the tires against the pavement. Roger looked out of the window and watched as the buildings went by. He didn't want to bother Freddie with all of his questions just yet.

"Darling, why are you so quiet?" Freddie asked, breaking the silence.

Roger shrugged. "Just... thinking..."

Freddie chuckled a bit. "I know you've been dying to ask me all sorts of things, haven't you? It'll certainly pass the time, I don't mind."

That was all the approval Roger needed. "How did you meet Brian? And how did you meet John? What are they like? How come you've never mentioned them? Do they get jealous when you have sex with other people? What's it like having more than one romantic partner? What did you do before you became a porn star? Do you have any hobbies? Who's Delilah?"

Freddie laughed, and stopped at a red light. "Whoa, okay, slow down, Roger. One question at a time."

"S-Sorry..." Roger said quietly. "I-It's just that I've been watching your videos for so long and um... I guess you could say I'm a fan..."

Freddie just smiled. "Well, what do you want to know first?"

Roger thought for a second, then spoke, "Tell me about Brian and John."

"Are you sure you want that first? I could talk about them all day..."

"Yeah, we have four hours to kill, right?" Roger looked at him, intrigued.

"Alright," when the light turned green, Freddie began. "So, Brian, John, and I are in what's called a 'polyamourous relationship.' That basically means that we believe in loving more than just one person. And it's not _all_ about the sex like most people think. Sure, Brian and I have sex, but all three of us do non-sexual things too. Going to the cinema, going out to restaurants and bars... You know, stuff that every other couple does."

Roger nodded as he processed the information. "You don't have sex with John?"

Freddie shook his head. "No. John is asexual. I don't completely understand how it works, so you can ask him more about it when you meet him. But it doesn't bother me. He's romantic as fuck and that's all I care about. Not to mention he's also adorable with his big fluffy hair and that cute little gap in between his teeth~"

Freddie sighed. "John's such a wonderful guy. Brian was actually the one who introduced him to me. He told me they met while he was out getting groceries. I remember Brian being unusually happy that day, because he hates when it's his turn to go grocery shopping, so I knew something was up. He was so excited to tell me about John, but he was also worried that John wouldn't want to date him because he was already married to me. So I told Brian to just invite John over for dinner so we could explain everything. Eventually Brian and John had planned to see a movie together the following weekend and started dating not too long after. Then I fell for him a few months later."

Roger smiled. "It sounds complicated. But I guess you've worked it out." He looked back out of the window and saw that they were now leaving the big city.

"Oh, definitely." Freddie continued. "Now Brian and I... we met in an unexpected way. In an airport of all places. I was on my way to America to star in a film, and we had a six-hour layover in Phoenix. He started chatting me up when he saw me by myself and we found out that we didn't live that far away from one another. I wasn't very interested in him at first because I was exhausted from the first flight, but he offered to buy me a coffee from one of the shops in the airport, and I thought he was cute, so I took him up on the offer and we talked some more.

"He wasn't turned off by the fact that I'm a porn star, in fact he was extremely curious. His reaction was what made me realize that he was different from the other men I'd met. He treated me with respect and kindness, and still does to this day. And even though we had only met a couple of hours prior, I knew I felt something for him. We exchanged numbers, parted ways, and the rest is pretty much history." He glanced at the silver ring on his finger and smiled. "We've been together ever since."

Roger saw the way Freddie beamed as he talked about Brian and John. He had no doubt that he absolutely loved them both.

"I'd do anything for those boys. Out of all the men I've dated, none of them really understood me. I'd tell them what I do for a living and they'd either assume I was a whore, or they tried to violate me. But luckily I know self-defense. Other men would just dismiss me and not even give me a chance. I had a few long-term partners, but they'd just get tired of me after a while.

"They all tried to change me. But not Brian and John. They accepted me for who I am and have loved and supported me from the start. I wouldn't dare ask them for anything more than that." He glanced over at Roger and chuckled. "Are you asleep yet? Sorry if that was a little long-winded."

"No, I think it's beautiful," Roger said with a grin. "I can tell you really love them."

"I really do. Now enough about me, tell me about you."

Roger sighed and watched all the trees passing by. He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. "Well, my life isn't nearly as interesting as yours, but I'll tell you anyways. Before I came to meet you, I was moving from place to place just trying to find somewhere to live. But before _that_ , I was living with my mate, Tim..." He fell silent, then cleared his throat. "He's... Actually my ex-boyfriend. We sort of rushed into the relationship. We got really drunk after one of our shows at a party, and we kissed. He was the first guy I ever did anything with. We didn't really talk about it after that... Until Tim asked me out about a week later. I said yes without even thinking about it first, but everything went great for a while. Those were probably the happiest three years of my life. We moved in together and everything.

"But somewhere along the way..." Roger paused to take another breath to compose himself. "We started becoming distant. It was getting harder to see eye-to-eye on a lot of things and we argued a lot more. We still stayed together because we convinced ourselves we were in love, but we both knew that wasn't true." The younger man wiped his eyes to try and fight off the tears welling up. "So about seven months ago, Tim and I sat on the couch one afternoon, not saying anything... We hadn't spoken to each other at all that day... Then the first bloody thing that comes out of his mouth is, 'I'm breaking up with you'. It... It hurt, so _fucking_ much to finally hear him say it... But I knew that was the only way we could move on with our lives... So then I left the very next day...

"We had no hard feelings at all when we broke up. But... I still think about him a lot. Sometimes I wonder if he really did love me at some point in time... Or if he misses me..." Roger sniffled and kept his eyes closed.

Freddie reached up to wipe away a tear from his own face. "I'm so sorry... That's awful. Did he know you had nowhere else to go?"

Roger shook his head. "No. I lied and said I knew another mate of mine who'd let me stay with them. Which was partly true, but I didn't stay there for very long..."

Freddie frowned. "Well like I said, you can stay with us for as long as you want to."

Roger opened his eyes and looked at him. "Thank you. I don't think I've said that yet. So thank you, I really mean it."

"Oh, it's no problem, darling!" The older man said happily, trying to lighten the mood. "They're really excited to meet you anyway. Even Delilah~"

Roger hesitated for a moment. "Wh-Who is she?"

"She's our little fur baby!" Freddie said with a wide grin. "We adopted her not too long ago. She's just a kitten."

Roger sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought you were going to say she was your daughter..."

"She may as well be, we treat her like a human child. She's so spoiled." Freddie giggled.

The two men talked about anything and everything under the sun for the rest of the car ride. Other than making a couple of stops to get food and refill the tank, they were still making good time.

Roger's stomach was in knots. He hadn't seen Brian in years, and he wasn't sure if he'd remember him. But Roger definitely remembered Brian being really intelligent and sweet. If he hadn't gotten with Tim, Roger probably would've gotten with Brian instead, although he didn't know he was into men. Maybe now could be his chance to impress him. And although he didn't know much about John, he really wanted to make a good impression on him too.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Roger asked, the nervousness coming through in his voice.

"Of course they will, dear. Just talk to them like you've been talking to me this whole time." Freddie reassured, "You'll be okay."

\--

About twenty minutes later, Freddie pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, but moderately-sized home. The lawn seemed freshly mowed, and flowers of varying shades of blue surrounded the perimiter of the house. It was simple, but very nice nonetheless.

Freddie turned off the car and got out, taking in a big breath of air. "Ahh, home sweet home."

Roger got out as well and just stared in awe at the house. "It's gorgeous."

Freddie smiled at him, then opened the trunk. "Thank you~ We worked hard to be able to afford it. It definitely wasn't easy."

Roger helped Freddie take everything out and they headed to the front door. As Freddie unlocked it, Roger only grew more nervous as he followed him inside.

"I'm home lovelies!" Freddie called out with a big grin on his face.

Brian practically came running down the stairs, and John wasn't too far behind, although he took his time. They both pulled Freddie into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" Brian said happily.

"We missed you, Fred." John said as he kissed his cheek.

When they all pulled away, Freddie couldn't help but laugh. "I was only gone for two weeks. But I missed you both too." He gave them both a peck on the lips and grinned as he gestured a hand to Roger. "And this is our guest, Roger."

Roger awkwardly stood holding his backpack in one hand and waved with the other. "H-Hi..."

Brian was first to speak as his eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, I know you..." Then he smiled. "Roger Taylor?"

Roger nodded, smiling back.

Brian went over to hug him, and the blond hugged him back. "Wow, it's great to see you again! How have you been?"

"I've been... Alright, I guess..." Roger answered as they pulled away.

"Well, I'd love to catch up with you. Come, I'll show you your room." Brian grinned at him and headed down the hall, and Roger followed him.

"Well at least he's already got a friend, yeah?" John said, carrying Freddie's suitcase as they headed upstairs.

"M-hm! And he was so worried you two wouldn't like him. But we should still do something fun to get to know him better." Freddie said with a yawn. "I'm pretty tired from the drive here though, so maybe later on tonight..."

"Sounds good to me." John pushed the door open to Freddie and Brian's room. "Just let us know."

Freddie nodded and took the suitcase from John, giving him another kiss before he sat down on the bed and stretched. He stared at the suitcase and rubbed his eyes. "Nah, I'll unpack later..." was the last thing he said before lying down to take a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write for some reason. I think I just like writing emotional stuff. And yes, the term 'fur baby' makes me cringe too, but Freddie seems like the type to say something like that lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger try to sort out their feelings after years of not seeing eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Maylor lol. There's some mild angst in this one. I apologize for taking so long to post this one, but I had written about a third of it and it was just... Terrible. So I re-wrote it and this is so much better than what I had!!
> 
> So yeeeah, enjoy!!

Brian sat in the living room on the couch with his laptop in his lap, finishing up an essay for class. Once he finished typing the last few sentences, he stretched and took a deep breath. "Finally."

Unfortunately, he didn't see Delilah hop off the arm on the other end of the couch, and she skipped across the keyboard to wedge herself between Brian's leg and the pillow that was next to him, writing a bunch of gibberish on the screen and closing out the window in the process.

Brian's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no..." He reopened the document, and thankfully none of the little feline's edits had been saved.

Brian sighed in relief, then closed his laptop and leaned back. He ran a hand across Delilah's back, petting her gently. "I appreaciate your help, but I think this stuff might be a little too advanced for you." He picked her up and kissed the top of her head and she meowed at him, tail swaying from side to side.

Brian cuddled with the kitten until she decided she was bored and wandered off upstairs. He set his laptop on the coffee table and stood up to stretch once again, since he'd been sitting in the same spot for the last hour and a half. He took his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and started tapping at things on the screen as he headed to the kitchen. He looked up at the last second and bumped into Roger, making him stumble back.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Brian held him by the shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright?"

Roger regained his balance and nodded with a laugh, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

Brian put his phone back in his pocket and looked at him in worry. "Do you need anything? I was on my way to the kitchen for a glass of water."

"Do you have any tea?" The blond asked.

Brian nodded and continued to the kitchen. "Yeah, follow me."

Roger took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and Brian opened the pantry to search for the teabags. "It's really nice seeing you again, Rog. How are you? I know I asked before, but I feel like we should sit down and talk, you know?"

Roger's face went a little red at the nickname and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I mean, if I'm honest, things... Haven't really been going so well..."

Brian looked over his shoulder and frowned at him. "Really? Why?"

"It's... Been hard to find a job lately. So I've just been doing whatever I can to make money. Legally, of course." Roger answered, staring at a chip in the wooden table and picking at it.

Brian put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to heat up. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, looking at Roger with pity. "Oh, I'm sorry. Weren't you living with Tim?"

Roger looked down at his lap. "Yeah. But we broke up."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Broke up? I didn't even know you two were a thing..." He tried to hide the jealousy in his tone. "How long were you two together?"

Roger shrugged. "Three years and two months. We stayed together after Smile ended."

Brian nodded slowly, taking in the new information. If Roger and Tim didn't want him to know they were dating, they did a pretty good job of it. But that just only made Brian more jealous and a bit offended. "Hm..." He turned back to the pot of water, which was almost to a boil now.

Roger bit the inside of his cheek, now worried by Brian's sudden silence. He still tried to keep some sort of conversation going, though. "So what do you do now?"

"I'm still in school, working on my PhD. I also volunteer at the local animal shelter on weekends, but I couldn't this weekend because of an essay I had to finish, and because I knew Freddie was coming home." Brian replied, now pouring the water into two mugs and adding the teabags to them. He carried them over to the table and handed one to Roger, then grabbed a small jar of sugar and a small jug of milk from the fridge.

"How do you balance it all?" Roger asked as he poured some of the milk into his tea.

Brian sat down across from him and shrugged. "I guess I'm just good at managing my time."

The room was quiet again. Roger still felt like something was wrong, and he spoke up, looking directly at Brian. "Are you mad at me?"

Brian looked at him in confusion over the rim of his mug. "What would I be mad about?"

"For never telling you about Tim and I..." Roger said.

Brian set down his mug and pulled out his phone, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure--"

"I said don't worry about it." Brian repeated, not looking up at him.

Roger continued sipping his tea until he was finished. He smoothed his hands over his jeans and looked around the room, trying to find something else to talk about.

Brian stood suddenly and took the now empty mugs to the sink to clean them out. Once he was done putting everything away, he spoke again, "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." And with that, he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and headed up the steps to his room.

"What's his problem?" Roger said to himself once Brian wad gone. He stood from his seat and left the kitchen, turning off the light and heading to the guest room.

\--

Roger spent the last couple hours scrolling through his social media feed as he lied on his back on the queen-sized bed. He didn't remember adding 90 percent of these people as friends, or the last time he even checked his feed. But the few people he did recognize were doing all sorts of exciting and fun things. Travelling to different countries, getting married, going out with friends... Needless to say, it made him feel like utter shit.

Roger stopped scrolling immediately when he came across a post from Tim. It was a photo of him smiling at the camera with small white flowers in his long brown hair, resting his chin in one hand. If he remembered correctly from a previous post he saw, Tim was a model now. Roger wasn't too suprised, since he was quite handsome. He blushed and closed out the app before he could even debate whether or not to like the picture. "Fuuuuck..." he whined. He was aware it wasn't good for his mental well-being (and that it was a _little_ creepy), but he just couldn't bear the idea of not seeing Tim's face at all anymore.

"...You okay?"

Roger looked at John standing in the doorway, holding Delilah in one hand and petting her with the other. "I'm fine..." he replied.

"You sure? Didn't sound like it..."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

John shrugged and walked off. Roger found him to be the most interesting out of the three men. He didn't seem to talk much, but Roger just assumed he was a quiet guy. He thought it was kind of sexy in a way.

"God what the hell is wrong with me..." Roger murmured. His feelings were all over the place at the moment. He was definitely sexually attracted to Freddie, John's quiet demeanor intrigued him, and his feelings for Brian were beginning to emerge after years of hiding them. Roger knew he couldn't have them all (though he could certainly try), but dammit, he wanted them all. And he wanted them now.

\--

It was about six in the evening when John announced that dinner was ready and for everyone to come and eat. Brian came down the stairs with Freddie (whose hair was disheveled and had a goofy grin spread across his face), and Roger shuffled out of his room as he rubbed his red, puffy eyes. He sat down at the dining room table and yawned. The other two joined him shortly after, and John came and set everyones' plates down in front of them, along with his own. Tonight's meal was eggplant parmesean with steamed mixed vegetables.

Brian smiled. "This looks great, John."

Freddie nodded. "Yes, thank you, darling Deaky~"

The four of them ate their food in silence for a bit, until Freddie decided to speak as he looked up from his plate. "So, Roger dear, how are you--" he paused when he saw his eyes "...Have you been crying?"

Roger shook his head. "No... I just took a long nap."

"I don't think your eyes get that red and puffy from napping--"

"I said I just took a nap, alright?" He snapped.

Brian glared at him. "Don't talk like that to him."

Roger averted his eyes and continued eating.

Freddie attempted another conversation, this time with John, "So, John, how's that computer you're building coming along?"

"Pretty good, actually. Although I realized I bought the wrong graphics card, so I'll have to return it tomorrow." John answered. "How did your filming go?"

Freddie giggled. "Oh, it was great! Of course I won't go into details at the dinner table, but it was fun~ Though I was a bit lonely without you or Bri there with me..." He looked at Roger again, "But Roger kept me company, if only for a little while."

"At least you cared enough to keep us in the loop..." Brian mumbled under his breath.

Roger gritted his teeth and stabbed one of the vegetables with his fork. "Well at least _I_ don't get worked up over shit that happened years ago..."

Freddie's brows knitted together in concern. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, Fred, don't worry," Brian told him.

"Oh, don't lie to him, Brian, you've been moody all day," Roger raised his voice. "Ever since I told you Tim and I used to date, you've been pissed off--"

"Shut it!" Brian shouted, slamming a fist on the table.

Freddie and John exchanged looks of shock. In all the years they've been together, Brian _never_ raised his voice. Not at Freddie, not at John, not at anyone.

Brian took a deep breath. He frowned when he saw his lovers' expressions, now feeling ashamed of himself. "I... I'm sorry, excuse me..." He stood up from the table and made a beeline upstairs, and a door slammed shortly after.

Roger excused himself from the table as well and headed outside to sit on the front porch. He took out a pack of cigarettes Freddie had given him and lit one, fighting off the tears he felt welling up. Smoking helped him calm down a little bit, but the tears still came. He knew he should've just kept his mouth shut...

"Hey..."

Roger looked over his shoulder at John standing in the doorway. He used the back of his hand to wipe his face. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that... I just..."

John closed the door and sat on the steps with him. "I knew something was wrong earlier. You wanna tell me now?"

Roger took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nose, away from John. "You heard some of what happened already... I really didn't mean to piss him off, I just... I didn't know he felt that way... About me... God, I'm a fucking idiot..."

John rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sure Brian didn't mean to yell at you either. It was just... A little shocking for Freddie and I because he's never reacted that way before, at least not in front of us."

Roger looked at him. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

John shook his head. "He probably had other things that aren't related to you that were making him upset. Just let him cool off."

Roger nodded slowly. "Okay..."

John squeezed his shoulder before he stood up. "Come back inside when you're ready."

Roger heard the front door close and he just leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and finishing his cigarette. What if his chances with Brian were ruined now, because of this? He guessed he'd just have to wait and see.

\--

After dinner, everyone began to wind down for the night. John had cleaned up in the dining room and took a shower before heading to his room, and Freddie and Brian pretty much did the same thing. Roger lied in his bed and stared at the ceiling, "Why do I always seem to ruin everything?" he asked himself. "How do I... Not act like such a fuck-up?"

It was about half an hour later when someone knocked on his door. "Go away..." Roger mumbled.

"...It's Brian. Can we talk?"

Roger sighed. "Fine. The door's unlocked."

Brian came in and closed the door. He sat on the other side of the bed in the dark room, facing away from Roger. "I'm sorry."

Roger didn't say anything, and instead just listened.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was out of line and I apologize. I've been so stressed this past week with my studies, but I know that's not an excuse for the way I acted."

When Roger still refused to say anything, he continued, "And... I know it wasn't any of my business... What happened between you and Tim. I acted entitled, like I should've had a right to know, even though I wasn't involved at all. Basically I acted like an ass today and..." he turned to look at what little he could see of Roger, "I hope you can forgive me."

Roger lied motionless for a moment, then turned over to face Brian. "I forgive you, but I'm sorry too. Even though we weren't that close, I still should've let you know what was going on. We both should have. But... I was so afraid that you'd tell someone. Tim helped me come out and made me realize and accept who I am. And I didn't want to lose that so soon... So I thought it was just better to not say anything..."

Brian nodded. "I understand that. I went through a similar thing."

Roger sat up. "I didn't know you were also into men... If I did, I would've told you from the beginning... It would've saved us both a little sanity." he said with a soft chuckle.

Brian smiled at that. He hesitated, "You know, I... I've..." he cleared his throat, "I've always... Had a crush on you... You've probably figured that out already, but I just needed to get that off my chest..."

Roger mirrored his expression. "I've always liked you too."

They stared at eachother in the darkness, with the Moon being the only light in the room. Brian glanced at Roger's lips before he gazed into his eyes. The two moved towards eachother and closed the space between them with a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first, until Roger tugged on the collar of Brian's shirt to pull him down on top of him. Brian ran his tongue across Roger's bottom lip, and the blond opened his mouth to let him inside. Their tongues swirled around one another's as they moaned and sighed at the feeling of their hands roaming over eachother's bodies. Roger unbuttoned Brian's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, and Brian broke the kiss to take Roger's shirt off.

"Tell me what you want, Rog." Brian whispered in his ear.

Roger grabbed one of Brian's hands and guided it down his body, stopping once it was resting on his half-hard dick. "Touch me, Bri, please~"

Brian reached inside his boxers and pulled his dick out, making Roger shiver. He did the same with himself and took hold of both of their throbbing cocks in one hand, massaging them slowly. He kissed Roger over and over again, and Roger kissed him back while he bucked his hips.

" _Fuck_ , Bri..." Roger groaned, "I've always loved your hands... Mm, they're so big and strong~"

Brian squeezed their cocks as he stroked a little faster. He laughed softly, "So you have a hand kink... Good to know~" He could feel their pre-cum dripping down his hand and it made the job just a little bit easier as his fingers glided along their skin. Brian was a little underwhelmed with Roger's reactions, however. "You can be louder, you know..."

Roger was breathing hard. "It's--ahh--It's embarrassing... I sound like a girl..."

Brian squuzed their dicks again in another attempt to get him to make more noise, but the most he could get out of him was only a strangled moan. He sped his hand up faster and gathered up as much of the pre-cum as he could with his thumb for extra lubricant. Still the same thing.

Then he bent down to flick his tongue out to tease one of Roger's nipples. "Mm..."

 _Now_ he was getting somewhere. He flicked his tongue out again and again as his strokes became rougher. The sensation felt like tiny electric currents running through Roger's body and straight to his dick, and it was getting harder for him to keep quiet. "I... I'm close..."

Brian gently took Roger's nipple in his teeth and sucked it, looking up at him through his long eyelashes. "I am too..." He bit down harder on his nipple.

"Ahh, Brian!" Roger gasped as he hissed in pain. Brian bit his nipple again and he came, arching his back. Brian continued to sroke him through his orgasm, and he came with a heavy sigh shortly after. His hand loosened on their cocks and slipped away as he rolled over onto his back next to Roger.

Roger stared at the ceiling while he tried to catch his breath. He was definitely satisfied, but there was something about what had just happened that was bothering him...

Brian turned his head to look at him. "...Are you alright?"

Roger glanced at him, then back at the ceiling. "Yeah..."

Now he realized what it was: Even though he was sober this time, he couldn't help but feel that this was a repeat of how he and Tim got together. Except he didn't do anything else with him that night other than kiss... This was somehow much worse.

Roger reached over to grab a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand to clean himself off. "I'm sorry, Brian... I just have a lot on my mind right now..."

Brian sat up and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We can talk about it in the morning if you want."

Roger gave him a weary smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

Brian kissed his cheek before he stood up to pull up his boxers and his pajams pants. He made his way to the door. "Goodnight."

Roger lied back down. "Goodnight, Brian." When the door closed, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Goddammit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing handjob scenes are so weird to me lol. And I promise, Roger will be happy in the end!! I've already started writing part of the next chapter, and it won't be as emotional as this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and look forward to the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger discover their new relationship a little further with some help from Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand, here's the next chapter!! I didn't forget about/abandon this story. I just had a lot of real life shit to do this past couple of weeks. But since all that has slowed down some, I had time to finally finish this chapter!! I won't spoil it for y'all lol. Only thing I'll say is that there's more porn. Hope you like it!!

Roger slept horribly last night. He couldn't seem to shut off the voices in his head telling him that he was an idiot for what he did with Brian. That he was so naïve for making the same mistake again. He slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the entire night, and he was definitely paying for it this morning.

He dragged himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. After he went to the bathroom and washed his hands, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet. When he started brushing, he noticed a piece of paper taped onto the mirror that he swore wasn't there before. He peeled it off and read it:

_"Good morning, dear! Hope you're feeling better. I picked out a few outfits of mine I think you'll look great in! You can borrow them for now, but we definitely need to go shopping sometime soon! ;) -Freddie"_

Roger grinned at the little message. He never would have guessed Freddie would be so kind. He finished up in the bathroom and headed to the closet and opened it. Roger examined the outfits, and while they were flamboyant, he did like them. He went with a loose grey scoop neck tee, tight black shimmery skinny jeans, and a thin silver belt. He checked himself out in the full length mirror and was suprised at how well everything fit, too well in fact. He felt pretty sexy, though. Perhaps he'd question Freddie about it later.

Everyone else was already sitting at the table for breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. Freddie noticed him first, grinning wide, "Ooh, darling, you look hot!"

Roger blushed and smiled shyly. "Thanks. A-And thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." He began making himself a plate. "How'd you know all of it would fit me?"

Freddie giggled, admiring how wonderful Roger's ass looked in his jeans. "Just made some educated guesses~" Brian chuckled, and John just grinned in amusement.

Roger shrugged and joined the rest of them. "Fair enough."

"So are you two okay now?" John asked, looking up from his phone.

Roger and Brian looked at eachother and smiled. "I think we sorted things out." Brian said as he then looked at John.

"Good," he stood up from the table, already finished eating. "Well I have to run to the shop to do a few things," he gave Freddie and Brian each a kiss on the forehead before leaving. "I should be back in a couple hours."

"Okay, we love you~" Freddie said sweetly.

"I love you guys too!" John said, heading out the door.

Freddie finished eating as well and cleaned up his and John's plates. "I'll be upstairs doing some... Photography if anyone needs me. Apparently a lot of my fans love feet." he winked at Brian and Roger from the doorway. "Oh, by the way, Roger, I meant to ask you: What are your kinks?"

Roger nearly choked on his coffee. "M-My what?"

"Your kinks, what are you into?" Freddie asked.

Roger cleared his throat. "Uh... Crossdressing, I guess?"

Freddie smirked. "Interesting." He disappeared from the kitchen then.

"Freddie's such a character," Brian said with a chuckle. "But that's why I love him."

Roger took another sip of his coffee. "What was that for?"

Brian shrugged and took the last bite of his pancakes. "With him, who knows? Although I am curious..."

Roger nodded and nervously tapped on the ceramic mug in his hand. "So uh... About last night..."

Brian raised a brow at him and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Yeah?"

Roger's heart was pounding in his chest. "...What was it? Are we... I don't know, a thing or something now?"

Brian shrugged. "Do you _want_ us to be a thing?"

Roger bit his lip and averted his eyes, "I... I do. But I don't want to rush into it like I did last time..."

"Ah," Brian nodded, "Well, if it helps, I've wanted to be with you for quite a while. I'm sure of that." He chuckled, "I was going to say that we could take things slow, but I think it's too late for that."

"I guess you're right," Roger said, chewing on a small bit of pancake. "I really want to move on from Tim. And if that means taking a chance with you..." he looked at him again, "Then I'm ready."

Brian grinned. "What about Freddie and John?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Freddie likes me already, but John... I'm not sure. He is really handsome, though. Maybe you two could help me impress him." Roger said with a giggle.

Brian stood from the table and picked up his dishes to wash them off in the sink. "John is really shy at first, but he'll open up a bit more once he gets to know you. I remember when I introduced him to Freddie, he was so intimidated, or at least it seemed that way. He would only talk to him if Freddie asked him a question. But once they found out they had things in common, they started to like eachother. Turns out they both love to dance... And drink."

Finished with his small plate of food, Roger turned in his seat to face Brian with his arms folded across the back of the chair. "Do you ever dance with them?"

Brian laughed. "Oh no, I'd make a fool of myself, especially in front of Deaky. I'd be too embarrassed to dance next to someone as good as him."

"What about Freddie?" Roger asked.

"I'd say Freddie's pretty good, not as good as John, though. They actually take dance lessons together every Sunday, so he has gotten better." Brian put away the now clean dishes into the cabinet and smiled as he leaned against the counter. "I remember Fred having to practically drag me onto the dance floor at our wedding. I didn't mind it so much once we actually started to dance, since I realized we weren't exactly the best at it." Brian chuckled.

Roger grinned. He never imagined Freddie to be a dancing sort of guy, nor did he picture John to be the same way. "What was your wedding like?"

Brian smiled fondly as he recalled that day. "It was amazing. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about it. I actually didn't think I would ever get married, it wasn't something I really thought much about. But when Freddie and I started dating, I knew for sure that I wanted to marry him one day." He noticed Roger's empty plate and mug and walked over to the table to pick them up and wash them as well. "We had a decently-sized wedding: Nice little venue outside, we invited our close friends and family, it was perfect. We didn't want a crazy huge wedding. We did have two cakes, however."

Once he was finished cleaning the dishes, Brian pulled out his phone and opened up the photo gallery, tapping on an album titled, 'Wedding Pics♥️'. He handed his phone to Roger. "Here. Feel free to look through it. It pretty much illustrates the entire day perfectly."

Roger took it from him and swiped through the photos: A short video played of Brian and Freddie sharing their first kiss as newlyweds at the altar with everyone cheering, a photo of Brian holding Freddie in his arms bridal-style, another photo of them cutting into one of the cakes, followed by Freddie spreading some icing on Brian's nose and laughing... Roger swiped through every photo. They looked just as in love then as they did now, and he couldn't help but a feel a little jealous. He handed Brian's phone back to him. "You two really make a great couple."

Brian smiled and put his phone back into his pocket, his fingers brushing against the back of Roger's hand. "I honestly thought I was out of his league, and... Out of your league as well..."

"Are you kidding?" Roger got up from his seat and stood in front of the taller man, giving him a look of disbelief. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Bri? You're fucking hot!"

Brian leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well I'd say I'm attractive, but not _'hot'_..." He smirked at Roger.

Roger mirrored his expression and placed his hands on Brian's shoulders. "You're full of shit, you know that?"

Brian's smirk got wider and gripped Roger's hips. "It's a little thing called modesty, Rog. Try it sometime~"

Roger surged forward and pressed his lips against Brian's, kissing him roughly. "Since when did you become such a smartass, huh?" He asked in a low tone.

"Shut up." Brian captured his lips again and used his teeth to suck lightly on the flesh. He heard Roger whimper and felt him grip his shoulders tighter, and he pulled the blond's hips against his.

"You feel that, Rog?" Brian asked huskily, pressing his half hard erection against him.

Roger moaned and rocked his hips, "Fuck yes~"

Brian snaked his hands around to squeeze Roger's ass and grind their growing erections together. Roger kissed him again desperately and reached one hand underneath his hoodie and his shirt, gliding it over Brian's smooth skin. Just feeling the warmth radiating off of his body made Roger's cock stiffen even more.

"My _my_ , what's going on in here~?"

Brian broke the kiss and looked at Freddie leaning against the door frame. Roger pulled away quickly and leaned against the countertop and crossed one leg over the other in an attempt to hide his raging boner. "I... Uh..." He looked away and stuttered out an answer, his face beet red.

Freddie pretended to fan himself with one hand. "Ooh, no need to explain, darling. I saw _everything_." He giggled and winked at them.

Brian stood up straight and cleared his throat, a little less embarrassed than Roger. "We got a little carried away... Weren't you doing something?"

"I was, but I came back down to get some whipped cream from the fridge." Freddie sauntered over to them and shifted his gaze between the tents in their pants, feeling a little excited himself already. "But after seeing all _this_ , I just might put that on hold."

Brian knew exactly where he was going with this, but he asked anyway. "What do you mean, Freddie?" he asked innocently.

Freddie focused his attention on Roger. "Tell me, Roger. Have you ever been in a... _ménage à trois?_ A threesome?"

Roger nodded. "With girls, yeah. Are you saying we should...?"

Freddie nodded with a wide grin on his face. "Since we're all accuainted now, it would be so much fun. If you're up for it, of course."

Roger wasted no time answering. He shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to sound too eager. "I wouldn't mind if you two showed me a good time."

Freddie gave an almost evil laugh. "Well then, upstairs you go!" he said gleefully as he practically pushed the two men up the steps.

\--

As soon as they all made it up to the bedroom, Freddie shut the door and they were all over eachother. Brian and Roger continued what they started downstairs, falling back onto the bed and kissing one another hungrily. Freddie restrained himself because he didn't want to join in quite yet, and instead sat at Brian's desk and unzipped his jeans. He reached into his underwear and stroked himself firmly as he watched the men writhe against eachother. He had to admit, he'd actually never watched Brian fuck someone else, despite the nature of their relationship. But dammit, he wondered why he hadn't done so sooner.

Brian unzipped Roger's jeans and his own and took off the articles of clothing (Brian took a bit more care with Roger's jeans however, since they were Freddie's and he'd kill him if they got ripped). Brian sat up to take off his hoodie and shirt and tossed it aside, and helped Roger with his shirt as well. He planted his hands on either side of Roger's head and leaned down with a wicked grin. "Tell us what you want."

Roger looked into his eyes and said quietly. "I want you to fuck me. But..." He looked over at Freddie, feeling his heart stutter when he glanced between his legs, "I-I also want to suck your cock, Freddie."

Freddie moaned in the back of his throat as the words fell from Roger's lips. " _Fuck_ I hoped you'd say that." He squeezed himself a few more times before he got up to take off his clothes. He grabbed a condom and one of his many bottles of lube from the night stand before hopping onto the bed. He handed them to Brian, "Mind if I just watch you two a bit longer before I get involved?"

Brian nodded. "Sure," he took off his and Roger's underwear and rolled the condom on. "Although Roger may not be able to wait that long."

Freddie sat with his legs spread, and Roger scooted up just a little to rest his head between them. "I can tell~" the older man said with a chuckle as he grabbed a pillow to put underneath Roger's head for extra support.

Brian spread a small amount of the lube on his fingers and gently pressed one against Roger's hole. When he seemed to be okay, Brian pushed one of his long slender fingers inside, curling and uncurling it.

"Briii..." Roger whined.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

Roger nodded and squirmed as another finger was added. "Just... Go faster, I can't wait..."

Brian looked up at Freddie and smirked. "Guess you were right." He pumped his fingers in and out roughly, making the blond groan rather loudly. Freddie teased himself as he focused on Roger's face, loving the way his eyes squeezed shut tighter every time Brian pushed his fingers in.

When Brian decided to quit torturing the poor boy, he carefully removed his fingers and lifted Roger's legs to place them on his shoulders. Then he pressed his dick against the now lubed hole and buried it inside all the way.

"Ah, fuck--!" Roger's eyes shot open and he cursed, quickly putting a hand over his mouth. Brian was a little smaller than Freddie length-wise, but he could definitely feel the girth was the same, not that he was complaining or anything. And when Brian started to rock his hips, Roger had to refrain from crying out in pleasure.

"Shit..." Roger huffed as he relished in the sensation of being filled over and over again. Brian would pull out halfway, then thrust back in, then pull out almost completely, and then go right back inside at full force. His movements were unpredictable but still retained rhythm, and that's what made it feel even better for Roger.

The blond gazed up at Freddie, whose eyes were darting between his and Brian's faces as he jerked himself off. Roger could tell that he was clearly getting impatient by how quickly he moved his hand. "Freddie..." he sighed, "Let me--ahh--let me suck you off..."

Freddie groaned as he let go of himself and moved to kneel in front of Roger, and he reached for another pillow to put in under his head. "You'll need it, trust me." He pressed the head of his dick against Roger's lips, and the blond eagerly took it into his mouth.

Freddie's breath hitched. "Darling..." He placed one hand on Roger's cheek as he watched his dick disappear into those soft pink lips. "God, you're so beautiful..."

The sounds of soft moans and sighs and the slight creaking of the bed were the only things that could be heard in the room. Roger felt Brian speed up his pace a little, but it wasn't enough for him. He would tell him to move faster if his mouth wasn't so fucking full at the moment. But he knew he was getting close. He instead focused on the cock in his mouth and made sure to run his tongue over every single inch of it.

"Fuck, dear, if you keep that up, I think I might cum into your pretty little mouth~" Freddie said in a slightly teasing tone. "Do you want that?"

Roger did his best to nod and sucked him harder. Brian loved to hear Freddie talk dirty, and he sped up his pace as a result. "I'm almost there..." He mumbled.

Roger felt his orgasm coming on as well and reached a hand down to give himself a few harsh strokes to help himself. It took only two to send himself over the edge, and he came all over his hand with a whimper.

Freddie and Brian came at the exact same time, though Freddie's orgasm was more intense. He moaned as his cum spilled into Roger's mouth, and Brian's thrusts became lazier as he rode it out. "Fucking hell..." he whispered, pulling out carefully.

Freddie lied down next to Roger and rubbed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Brian threw away the condom and lied down on the opposite side of Roger. None of them said anything for a while, and instead just basked in the afterglow.

"So, how was that?" Freddie asked, turning his head to Roger.

Roger gave a weak grin and wiped his mouth. "Fucking mindblowing. It was bloody amazing."

Freddie giggled and draped an arm over him and Brian and kissed Roger's cheek. "I told you it would be fun, didn't I?"

The room was silent again, until Brian spoke, propping himself up on one elbow. "Freddie, do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday." he answered. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh shit, it's Sunday," he got up quickly and searched in the closet for his clothes for dance class. "John will be home any minute now!" Once he found them, he headed to the door. "I'll be in the shower. If I'm not out by the time he gets here, tell him I'll be out soon!" Then he shut the door and dashed off to the bathroom.

Brian lied back down and yawned. "I had a feeling he'd forget. Poor thing can be scatterbrained sometimes."

Roger rolled over and Brian pulled him close. He felt all warm and fuzzy, not only because Brian was holding him, but also because he could feel how much they all loved one another. Roger didn't feel like he was apart of any of it quite yet though. He wasn't even sure if he'd stay here. He certainly wanted to, but it was ultimately up to Freddie, Brian, and John.

"Got something on your mind?" Brian asked him.

"Not really, no. Don't worry about it." Roger answered.

The door opened again suddenly a few minutes later and Freddie popped his head in. "Alright, lovelies, we're off now--" he quickly covered his mouth once he realized they were asleep. "--oops." He closed it quietly and headed downstairs.

John greeted him at the bottom and held out his hand. "You look wonderful, Freddie. Are you ready?"

Freddie took his hand and gave him a tender smile. "Yes, dear. You look great as well~" he kissed his cheek and they headed to John's car. "I always look forward to our dance lessons. They're so fun!"

John grinned and started the car once they had their seatbelts on. "I do too." As he pulled out of the driveway and began driving, he asked, "So are Brian and Roger _really_ okay now? They had me worried..."

Freddie chuckled. "Oh yes, I believe they are now, definitely. It took some convincing though~"

"What do you mean?"

Freddie shook his head. "I think I'll just spare you the details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a threesome before, so I hope that was okay!! Please tell me if it wasn't though, I want to get better.
> 
> Next chapter will finally have Roger getting with the last guy in the house. That one will be purely fluff tho, so stay tuned!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger develops feelings for John, and Freddie finds out. Freddie won't interfere, but he desperately hopes they get together.
> 
> The boys also ask Roger to officially move in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Ugh, I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload this. I got busy yet again and had to put it on hold. This chapter is a looong one tho, so I hope this makes up for it!! Like I mentioned previously, this chapter is nothing but fluff~ 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It'd officially been one month since Roger agreed to stay with Freddie and his lovers. During this time, they all got to know him a lot better and considered him a friend. The four of them went out together doing all sorts of things: Going to restaurants and bars, going to the movies, the record store (even though they owned all their music digitally), and some of the less exciting places like the grocery store. This helped Roger see what went on in their daily lives, and he was pretty fascinated by each of them. John and Brian would be out of the house on weekdays due to being the owner of a computer repair shop for the former, and going to college for the latter. And since Freddie was self-employed, he and Roger spent the most time together, which made him incredibly happy now that he wasn't alone during the day anymore.

Brian would be the first one to come home. Or rather, be picked up from school, since they only had two cars and John used one of them to go to work. But if Freddie and Roger knew they wouldn't be going anywhere that day, Brian would just use the other car. The first thing Brian would do when he got home would be to greet Freddie and Roger, make himself a cup of tea or coffee, and then head upstairs to go study, which usually lasted anywhere from two to five hours. One of the boys would usually check up on him to refill his mug with his beverage, or bring him something to snack on. They worried about him sometimes, particularly when it would be time for dinner and he'd insist he wasn't hungry, or when they'd see the beginnings of a beard on his face. And even though Freddie had known Brian much longer than Roger and knew how to take care of him, he still found himself concerned from time to time.

John was the last one to get home. His shop was roughly half an hour away from where they lived, so either Freddie or Brian would call him just to make sure he was on his way. When John did get home, he'd greet his two partners and Roger, go up to his room and set his stuff down, then go downstairs and start making dinner if Freddie or Brian hadn't already. Roger was pretty impressed with John's cooking skills. He was extremely precise and handled ingredients with such care and finesse. Roger thought that repairing small parts and various other electronics most likely had something to do with it.

But he had to admit, lots of things about John impressed him. He was kind, soft-spoken, and even a little sarcastic sometimes, which Roger really liked. Even though he didn't talk very much, he would grin and laugh on occasion depending on what the boys were talking about. Roger would then try to make a few jokes just to see him smile, and it usually worked. The corners of his eyes would crinkle up, his lips would upturn into a smile and show off his cute little tooth gap if the blond managed to really make him laugh. The sight made Roger's heart flutter every time.

Brian and Freddie definitely noticed Roger's developing crush on John, but decided not to say anything so they wouldn't embarrass him. But that didn't stop them from talking about how fucking _cute_ it was whenever Roger would get flustered talking to John, of course, when neither of them were around.

But on one particular Thursday afternoon, when Freddie and Roger finally went out clothes shopping, Freddie couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

The two of them were in the fitting room, with Freddie handing Roger various tops and bottoms to try on while he sat on the bench outside the door, sipping on some lemonade from the food court.

"So Roger, sweetie, I've noticed something about you..." Freddie began, handing him a pair of teal-colored skinny jeans.

Roger raised a brow at him. "Really? Like what? I know my hair's gotten longer..." He went back into the small stall to try on the jeans.

Freddie leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed and closed his eyes, "Someone's got a crush on Deeeaky~" he teased in a sing-songy voice.

Roger swung the door open, only one leg through the pair of jeans. His eyes were wide. "...What?"

Freddie peeked at him through one eye. "You heard me. You fancy him, don't you?"

"What the--" Roger lowered his voice as to not disturb anyone else in the other fitting rooms "--What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" He whispered harshly.

Freddie looked at him with both eyes open now. "Oh please, I'm not stupid. You practically melt everytime he looks at you~"

Roger's face turned red. "N-No I don't. You're reading too much into things..." He put his other leg through the leg hole. "Besides, even if I did fancy him, he wouldn't like me back. I'm pretty sure I'm not his type."

Freddie giggled. "Well you just pretty much confirmed your crush with your over-explanation." He sipped his lemonade and made a spinning motion with a finger in the air. "Turn around."

Roger turned around, looking at himself in the mirror. This was the third pair out of the twenty jeans he tried on that he actually liked.

"Those look good on you, dear. I think John will appreciate them too~" Freddie winked at him in the reflection.

Roger shot him a dirty look over his shoulder. "Oh shut up. John's ace anyway..."

"True." Freddie shrugged. "But you should want to dress nicely if you want to get his attention. Common sense, really."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a prick, Fred." He shut the door to take the jeans off. "Are we done now?"

"It's up to you. Frankly, I could watch you do this all day, but we have people to get home to." Freddie stood up and stretched.

Roger came out of the stall. "Guess we're done..." He snatched up the lemonade cup and drank from it while Freddie gathered as much of the clothing as he could and they headed to the register.

\--

Roger was silent the whole ride home. He had no idea that Freddie knew he fancied John, and that meant that Brian probably knew too. Was he really that obvious? He wasn't the type to hide his feelings, so he figured he showed more interest in John than he should've. But at least he didn't know, or at least Roger thought so.

John was complex. Roger knew that he liked him as a friend, but he was unsure if that would be enough to help their relationship grow. John never spoke about himself unless he was asked, and that just may be the only option for Roger to truly connect with him.

"How do I talk to John?" Roger finally spoke, looking out the window.

Freddie grinned. "Well have you actually _tried_ talking to him?"

"Well yeah, every night at dinner." Roger replied.

"I mean without me and Brian around."

"Oh..." Roger frowned. "No... I just don't know _what_ to talk about. The guy's so smart, he fixes computers for a living, for God's sake... I don't know anything about computers..."

"...You know John's more than just a computer repairman, right?" Freddie said. "He's my boyfriend, he's Brian's boyfriend, he's passionate and romantic, he's caring and shy... He's a lot of things. Just ask him what he likes, what he dislikes, what his hobbies are. Of course I could tell you all of these things, but that would be cheating."

Roger looked at Freddie. "Could you give me a few hints at least?"

"He likes photography." Freddie answered simply.

"...That's all you're gonna give me?"

Freddie chuckled. "Listen, darling, I'm not the 'John Deacon 101' handbook. If you want to know more about him, just ask him. He won't bite you or anything."

Roger just nodded slowly. "Right. Thanks, I guess."

\--

Another week went by, and Roger still hadn't made a move on John, much to Freddie's disappointment. He wasn't going to interfrere with anything however, but rather just sit back and watch everything play out (if it even got that far). And if Roger asked him, he would help.

It was that time of week again to go grocery shopping. The boys took turns each time, and this week was John's week. And just as he was about to head out, Freddie suggested that he bring Roger along with him. But it was only a suggestion, so it didn't count as interference, right? Well, John just so _happened_ to say yes and listened to his boyfriend's suggestion.

"Hey, Roger, you wanna come with me to get groceries?" John asked as he stood in the doorway to the guest bedroom.

Roger looked up from his phone and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure." He put on one of his brand new fancy pair of Converse that Freddie had bought him and the two of them headed out.

John took note of the sky as he got in his car. "We better hurry, it's going to rain soon. There might be a storm coming too."

\--

The trip to the grocery store was rather uneventful, but they found everything they needed for the house. It started to rain a bit by the time John and Roger got back into the car to go home, and the blond was becoming more and more anxious as the rain got heavier. He'd always hated thunderstorms, ever since he was a kid. He didn't like the noise or the bright flashes of lightning or the huge gusts of wind. And even though they'd be home in a few minutes, Roger secretly wished that John would just drive faster so they wouldn't end up in this mess.

"So, do you like it here so far?" John asked him in a soft voice.

His voice brought Roger out of his anxious panic, if only for a moment. "Um, yeah, I do. You're all so nice and--"

There was a streak of lightning that bolted across the sky just then, and Roger yelped, grabbing the closest thing to him and squeezing it, which happened to be John's hand.

John glanced over at him with a concerned look. "Hey, it's okay. We'll be home soon, alright?" He squeezed Roger's hand in return.

Roger blushed once he realized he'd been holding his hand and immediately pulled his own away, now crossing his arms as he nodded. "Sure..." He looked away and cleared his throat, suddenly going silent. _'Way to look cool in front of him...'_

John tried initiating another conversation. "It's okay if you're scared, you know..."

"I'm not scared! It's just lightning..." Roger said quickly, face growing redder.

John grinned in amusement. "Roger, don't feel like you have to act all tough to impress me."

Roger stared at him with wide eyes now, and if his face could get any redder, it certainly did then. "I... I don't know what-- What are you..."

John just listened to him splutter as he pulled into the garage and shut the car off. "Roger..."

"...What?" The blond asked once he (mostly) calmed himself down.

"Are you okay now?" John asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Roger hesitated. "I... How did you find out?"

"It wasn't hard, really," John got out of the car, and so did Roger. He opened the trunk and picked up a few bags. "I've known for a while."

Roger leaned against the car with one hand in his pocket. "That doesn't answer my question..."

"I've seen the way you look at me sometimes. It's not exactly subtle. And you've been quiet around me when Freddie and Brian aren't there." John shrugged, "Little things like that." He opened the door to the house. "Now could you help, please?"

"Oh, right," Roger pushed himself off the car and grabbed the remaining bags. "It's just... I'm attracted to Freddie, and Brian... Now you. It feels so..."

"Overwhelming?" John asked as they headed into the house.

"Yeah..." Roger set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. "I've liked a few guys and girls at the same time before, but I've never actually _been_ with them at the same time..."

John chuckled, remembering the days when he felt exactly the same way. "I've been there. I had a crush on two girls at once. I only ended up dating one of them, but it was hard to get rid of my feelings for the other. That's sort of when I realized I was polyamorous."

"Did you ever tell her you were polyamorous?" Roger asked.

"I did," John started putting things away in the fridge. "But she broke up with me shortly after. She assumed that meant I was sleeping around."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Roger frowned.

"Don't be. If I kept hiding my feelings, I would've never met Brian. I also wouldn't have met Freddie." John looked over at him with a gentle smile. "I'm happy now."

"I guess that means I'm polyamorous too. If living here has made me realize anything. Never knew there was a name for it until Freddie told me." Roger said. He felt better saying it out loud.

"The more the merrier is what he always says," John replied as they finished putting away the groceries. "Sometimes we argue and we have our differences, but we're basically a family. And that's how families are."

Roger watched the pouring rain from the small kitchen window. It was clear that the three of them were perfectly happy together, and Roger didn't want to get in the way of that. Even though they had invited him into their lives, Roger still didn't quite feel like he belonged here. But he supposed that maybe it was for the best. "Well, perhaps a family of four would be too much then, right?" He joked, a tinge of sadness hidden behind his words.

John shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I think we still have room for one more."

Roger shook his head in disbelief. "I've stayed here long enough."

"We like having you around, Roger." John said, resting his hands on the countertop in front of him. "Besides, I know Freddie gets lonely when Brian and I are gone during the day. He loves that you're here to keep him company now," he paused, "And... I think I could use another cuddle partner."

Roger chuckled, covering his mouth with one hand. "I-Is this your way of saying you like me?"

"I believe so," John took his eyes off the brewing storm outside to look at the blond beside him.

Roger just grinned at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," John glanced off to the side, noticing Freddie peeking in the doorway at the last second. "I was just thinking about how cute you are when you're scared~"

Roger immediately frowned. "I told you, I'm not scared of lightning!"

John happened to catch a flash of lightning out of the corner of his eye that Roger didn't seem to notice as he looked back at him. "Oh really? What about thunder?"

"What about it--" Roger was cut off by a relatively loud crack of thunder and squeaked in surprise.

Freddie couldn't stay quiet any longer and doubled over as he laughed. John bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing as well.

Roger turned around quickly and shot him an annoyed glare. "F-Freddie?! How long have you been there?!"

Freddie was holding Delilah in his arms and he pet her head as he leaned against the doorway. "I can't believe _you_ , Roger Taylor, are afraid of thunderstorms!" The little kitten mewed along with him, almost as if she was laughing and mocking Roger too.

Roger was losing his temper quickly. "So fucking what, huh?!"

Freddie controlled his laughter, only grinning now. He knew Roger was getting pissed. "I'm sorry. John is right, though. You are pretty cute when you're frightened."

"Ugh!" Roger threw up his hands and stormed out of the room in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

John went after him. "Where are you going?"

"To my room. Don't bother me!" A few more angry steps down the hallway were heard before the door slammed shut.

John frowned at Freddie, who just rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine, Deaky. He just needs to learn how to handle a little teasing is all."

"Freddie, I know you me and Brian are used to teasing each other, but Roger's new here. Sure, he acts tough, but he has feelings too. I'd hold off on it until he's more comfortable around us, okay?" John explained as calmly as he could, but making it clear he was disappointed.

Freddie nodded. "You're right..." He set Delilah down on the floor as he opened the pantry and took out a can of cat food for her. "I'm sorry..." He looked over his shoulder at him. "Are you mad?"

John's expression softened. "Of course not, hun." He wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "You're starting to treat him like he's ours, and that's great. But just... Be a little more mindful, okay?"

Freddie smiled. "I can do that~" He smooched John's lips as the man let go of him. "Could you check on him for me?"

John nodded. "Was just about to do that." He started down the hall, but popped his head back in. "By the way, did you do your makeup differently?"

Freddie looked up from watching Delilah eat her food and smiled. "Why yes I did. You like it~?"

"It's very goth. Suits you quite well actually." John winked at him before leaving again.

"'Goth', huh?" Freddie repeated. "What do you think, little miss?"

Delilah looked up at him for a second, then continued to eat.

"Hm. I'll ask Bri about it then."

\--

Roger had his head buried underneath his pillow. He absolutely _hated_ this sort of weather. It was embarrassing enough for him to have a fear like this as a grown man, but to be made fun of for it as well? He may as well just crawl into a hole and never come out. He was sure they were just having fun, but Roger couldn't help but feel super insecure. Come to think of it, he had a lot of insecurities...

The knock on the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. He lifted the pillow up. "Wh-What?"

"It's John. May I come in?"

"Sure..." He put the pillow back on his head.

John entered the room and closed the door. "...We're sorry about teasing you, Freddie and I."

"It's okay..." Roger mumbled.

"We do it all the time to eachother," John sat on the bed beside him. "I guess we've gotten so used to you being around that we treat you like family now."

Roger took the pillow off of his head and stared at him. "...Really?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure about Freddie or Brian, but I feel like you've been living with us for years. And not in a bad way either."

Roger smiled a little. "But it's only been a month..."

"I know. But ... Time seems to pass by so fast when you're here with us. You make us laugh and forget all about the problems in our lives." John looked down at the floor and blushed. "That's what I like about you."

Roger's smile grew. He'd never felt this much affection from a person before, let alone two others. "Wow... I didn't know I could have such an effect on someone..."

"You should be proud." John chuckled. "Not many people make me feel the way you do. Except for Brian and Freddie of course."

Roger wanted to just surge forward and kiss him right then. But he settled for something more innocent instead. "...John?"

"Hm?" He looked back at him.

"Could you..." Roger's face went red and he stared at the ceiling. "Could you lay down with me?"

"I'd be happy to." John lied down beside him and rested his head on the other pillow. He reached his hand out to pull Roger close to him, but the blond had already snuggled up to his chest. He draped his arm around him anyway.

They lied like this for a few minutes, until Roger worked up the courage to speak up again. "Could I also..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"...Could I listen to your heart?"

John repositioned himself to lie flat on his back, and Roger rested his head on his chest. The steady rhythm of John's heart immediately made him much less anxious about the storm outside. "I know it's weird... But it helps me calm down." His voice got quieter. "My ex used to do this for me all the time..."

"It's not weird. I've had weirder requests." John replied. He took in a lungful of air and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and gently rubbing Roger's back. "He sounds like he meant a lot to you."

"I know I bring him up a lot, and I'm sorry." Roger closed his eyes as well and focused on the beat of John's heart. "It's just... It seems like each of you have one thing that reminds me of him... Brian has that soft voice, you're caring and patient like him, and Freddie can sing." He sighed. "That makes it a little harder to forget about him sometimes. But now I have some of his best qualities split between three guys who are great all on their own. And I think I like it better this way."

"Well I'm glad you're able to associate those things with us now. It sounds like to me you're starting to move on." John said.

"I think I am too."

The couple just lied there and talked until one of them would doze off. As much as John would've loved to keep cuddling his new boyfriend, he realized how late it was getting, and he needed to start cooking. Luckily, Roger had fallen asleep, so John didn't feel too bad about leaving him alone. He carefully untangled himself from his grasp and left the room to head into the kitchen.

\--

It was around 7pm when John had finished making dinner. They hadn't had sushi in a while, so he decided to surprise everyone by making some. Ironically enough, none of them actually liked seafood (especially Brian), so the sushi rolls were filled with various vegetables instead.

Freddie had woken up Roger to let him know dinner was ready, and instead of the four of them making their own plates and heading off into other parts of the house, they sat at the dining room table tonight, which they hadn't done since the first night Roger had stayed here. Roger didn't think anything of it, but he suspected something may have been going on...

"So, Roger..." Freddie began as he fed Brian a piece of an avocado roll. "We've been talking about it for a while now..." He paused to make sure he had his attention.

Roger looked up from his plate. "Yeah?"

Freddie smiled at him. "We want you to stay with us."

Roger stopped mid-chew to look between the three of them in confusion. "I'm already here..."

Freddie chuckled. "No, silly. I mean we want you to _live_ with us."

Roger's eyes widened and he swallowed his food. "Really?"

"Yeah," John rested one hand on top of his. "We love having you here. The three of us have been together for years, and we thought that would be it."

"But something felt missing," Brian spoke. "We're all happy together, but we thought just one more person would do it. We dated so many people but none of them quite had the right chemistry."

"So what you're saying is..." Roger smiled. "I'm the missing piece?"

Freddie nodded. "Precisely! You fit in so well with us, Rog. No pun intended. And that's why we want you to move in."

"Um... Wow..." Roger was flattered by so many compliments. He was almost embarrassed. "Where will my room be? I can't just keep the guest room..."

"Of course you can!" Freddie said. "We hardly have anyone over anyway. Or you and John can share his room."

John nodded. "I'd really like that actually."

"I... Thank you for the offer, really, I appreciate it," Roger sighed. "But I told myself I'd leave as soon as I found a job... And I haven't yet..."

"Well that doesn't mean you have to leave once you find one." John said.

"There's no pressure, dear." Freddie reassured him. "We would just love to have you stay."

Roger had thought about asking one of them if he could move in, but he didn't want to come off as desperate. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he'd overstayed his welcome. He never expected any of this to happen the night he met Freddie. And he almost didn't answer to the ad Freddie had put up online that same afternoon. He'd been struggling to simply just survive for the past several months. And for someone to come into his life and offer him a place to rest his head, eat fresh food, take showers, and be given all the affection he could ever ask for? Now, Roger was far from a religious person, but he wondered if all of this was meant to happen...

"Yes." Roger said, smiling.

Freddie perked up even more. "Yes?"

"I'll move in. I'd have to be mad to say no."

"Yes!" Freddie clapped his hands. "Oh, I'm so glad! That was a quick decision."

"Well, uh, I'm already dating you guys, aren't I? It seemed like a pretty obvious answer."

"Well I'll rearrange my room after dinner then." John grinned at him.

Roger felt something tugging at his sock underneath the table. He laughed once he saw that it was Delilah. "I guess even Delilah wants me to stay too!"

Freddie giggled. "I think she just wants your sock, dear."

Now that Roger was officially moved in, he ha a feeling it would be much easier to feel like he belonged now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more of Roger being a scaredy cat and being clingy lol. I had fun writing this one (I say that a lot lmao), even though it took me ages to do it.
> 
> There will be either one or two more chapters after this (and one of them will be sexy lol).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Roger are left home alone one afternoon, and Roger thinks he just might go crazy with boredom. Luckily for him, Freddie has something planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead again, lol.
> 
> Goodness, this fic should've been done a long time ago. I guess that's what I get for being an adult lmao.
> 
> I really hope you all like this chapter! It features our favorite salty school girl *hint hint*.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna hush now and let y'all read. Hope you like it!!

It was one of those days during the week where Freddie and Roger were home alone again. Brian had taken the other car this time to get to school, so they really had no choice but to stay home. Freddie was fine with that, but Roger had been bugging him all morning to go out and do something. He didn't want to have sex when Freddie asked him, surprisingly enough. But to be fair, they'd fucked in practically every single part of the house already, and he could see how that could get boring for Roger. Then he tried to get Roger to play a few games of Scrabble with him, to which the blond would roll his eyes as he flipped through channels on the TV. Freddie seriously thought he acted like a child sometimes, much to his annoyance...

But little did he know, however, that Freddie _did_ have something planned for them to do today.

"Freddie, I'm booored..." Roger whined with his head resting in the man's lap.

Freddie had given up a while ago on trying to suggest things for him to do, and instead resorted between responding to emails on his laptop and playing a cat-collecting game on his phone. "I've given you plenty of ideas, honey. You don't seem to like any of them though..." he shrugged, "so that's why you're still here, doing nothing."

"Well if sex is still on the table, I guess we can do that..." Roger said as he stroked Freddie's thigh.

Freddie scoffed. "I offered you sex on the _kitchen_ table and you still turned your nose up at it..."

"We've done it in there like six times in the last week!"

Freddie wanted to wait just a little bit longer before he gave Roger his surprise, but seeing as he wouldn't stop being a nuisance, he may as well just give it to him now. He closed his laptop with an annoyed sigh. "Wait here for a minute. Can you do that for me?"

Roger sat up and tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "Why?"

"Just..." Freddie stood and headed upstairs. "Stay there, alright?"

Roger nodded slowly and watched him walk up the steps to his room like a small eager puppy. He watched Freddie go in, heard him rummaging through some things, then watched him come back down the stairs with a large black gift bag.

"Is that a... Gift?" Roger asked with a grin.

Freddie stood in front of him and held the bag out to him, holding the bottom. "Yes it is. I know it's a little late, but I wanted to celebrate our one month... Well, one and a half-month anniversary." He smiled devilishly at him. "So I got you a little something~"

Roger took the bag from him, his face showing a mixture of intrigue and concern. It was pretty heavy. "Um, thank you, Freddie."

As he was about to take out the tissue paper, Freddie stopped him. "Wait. I think you should open it in the guest room."

Roger looked even more concerned now, slowly standing up. "A-Are you sure this is a gift?"

Freddie nodded and practically pushed him towards the guest room. "Yes yes, dear, just go in there and open it."

Roger went into the guest room and closed the door. His heartbeat started to quicken as he set the bag down on the bed and removed the tissue paper. What the hell was in here?

"I want you to tell me what each thing is as you take them out." Freddie said through the door.

Roger took the first item out of the bag and stared at it in confusion. It was a blonde wig in a plastic package. "Uh... The-The first thing is a wig?"

"Mhm. Take it out of the package."

Roger did just that and examined it: The wig was a golden blonde color, styled into two high curly pigtails with little black bows printed with white polkadots, complete with bangs. He carefully set it on the bed and took out the next item...

"It's a short, white button-up top with a collar. Like a crop top..."

"Go on..."

Roger pulled the next item out of the bag...

"It looks like a tie? With pink and yellow stripes..."

This was confusing the hell out of Roger right now. Clearly these were feminine clothing items, so why in the world did Freddie buy him these things?

But when Roger pulled out the next item, he finally started to get the hint...

It was a very _very_ short grey pleated skirt. He held it up to his hips and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. It would fit him _perfectly_.

"Roger?" Freddie called out. "What's the next thing, dear?"

Roger blushed. "I-It's, it's uh... A skirt..."

Freddie giggled. "How long is it?"

"N-Not very long... Quite short actually... Whoever wears this really shouldn't bend over..."

He set the skirt down on the bed next to everything else and continued the little game they were playing. The next three items were just as suggestive: A pair of black-and-white striped thigh high socks, a pair of tiny panties that matched the tie from earlier, and a pair of black penny loafers, and Roger described each of them like Freddie told him to.

"I think that's it." He told Freddie.

Freddie made a sound of disbelief, "You _may_ be forgetting something..."

"The bag is empty, Fred."

"Did you see the tissue paper in the bottom of it?"

Roger took another look in the bag and sure enough, there were a few layers of white tissue paper in the bottom, which looked to be wrapped around something. "Oh..."

The blond took the wrapped item out of the bag and carefully peeled away each layer...

"What the _fuck_."

Staring right at him were a pair of extremely realistic, modestly-sized, silicone breasts.

Freddie tried to hide the excitement in his voice. "What is it, dear?"

"What the actual _fuck_..." Roger repeated. They looked so real that he was almost afraid to even touch them. He lifted them out from the rest of the tissue paper and examined them carefully. They were attached with clear straps, which would go over the shoulders of the wearer and connect in the back, just like a bra. They were symmetrical, and matched Roger's skin tone almost perfectly. He delicately squeezed one of the erect nipples and yep, they sure as hell even _felt_ very real.

"Roger, what's the last item?" Freddie asked again.

"It's..." Roger hesitated. "It's a pair of fake tits!"

"I went with a C-cup. They're not too big, but not too small either. They even have headlights!"

Roger quickly set them down on the bed like they were on fire, staring at them with wide eyes. He knew they were fake, but it still weirded him the fuck out. But underneath all his weird feelings, he was becoming a little aroused as his eyes scanned over every item once again. "So... Wh-Why do you want me to wear all of this?"

Freddie leaned against the door and smirked. "Well, remember when I asked you what your kinks are about a month ago?"

Roger started to catch on and he crossed his arms. "Yeah?"

"Well, there you have it." Freddie giggled. "It's a sexy little outfit, don't you think? I was thinking we could shoot another video. Some of my fans have been asking about you, you know."

Roger smirked as he felt his arousal beginning to grow. He did really enjoy that first night on camera with Freddie. "Yeah. Sounds fun to me."

"I'll go get my camera then!" Freddie lowered his voice, "And the panties are optional by the way~"

Roger took that as his cue to get dressed, and he started to strip off his clothes once he heard Freddie leave. He went from bottom to top, sliding on the panties, then the thigh highs, and wiggling his hips to fit into the skirt. He hesitated to put on the fake breasts, but he did so anyway, sliding the straps over his shoulders and hooking it up in the back.

Once he adjusted the straps, he looked at himself in the mirror to see how he looked so far. If he were honest, Roger sort of liked the weight on his chest. He cupped the breasts and squeezed them, feeling shape of them in his hands, saw his hands on them in the mirror, but unsurprisingly, didn't feel the sensation. It was quite a surreal experience.

"Roger, honey? Are you alright?" Came Freddie's voice again.

Roger snapped out of his bewilderment and answered him. "Y-Yeah. Just taking a look at myself..." He continued dressing, putting on the shirt and buttoning it up, tying the tie around his neck, stepping into the shoes, and finally putting on the pigtailed wig, which fit easily over his now short hair.

Now that he had tried on the complete outfit, he found himself incredibly turned on. He'd worn a couple of skirts and dresses here and there throughout his life, but never a full ensemble like this. He turned around to look at himself over his shoulder in the mirror, and even did a few poses. _'Is it possible to fuck myself as a woman?'_ , he thought.

Roger cleared his throat, and he felt his cock twitch with anticipation."Okay... I'm done."

Freddie came through the door and only took a few steps before he froze when he laid his eyes upon Roger. "Oh my..." He took a step back and blushed. "Roger, you're... I'm not sure whether you're hotter as a man or a woman..."

"Really?" Roger flashed him a playful grin, feeling a sudden surge of confidence rush through him. "I _do_ feel pretty sexy..."

"I'll have you either way~" Freddie purred. He began setting up the camera as he continued. "I knew that was the perfect outfit the moment I saw it. You can be such a little brat sometimes, and the thought of you dressed as a naughty schoolgirl..." he paused to laugh and shake his head, "it really got me going, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Roger moved the gift bag and tissue paper off the bed to lie down on his back. "I only act like a brat because I know it annoys you." He lifted one leg in the air and winked at Freddie, giving him a perfect view up his skirt.

Freddie had already been hard once he witnessed Roger's transformation, and all of this tantilizing banter just made him want to fuck the shit out of Roger right this second. He turned on the camera and adjusted the tripod to point it at the bed. "I hope you're ready for me to plow into you, _Rogerina_."

Roger giggled at the little nickname, "Don't you see this?" He reached between his legs to squeeze his stiff cock, biting his lip and choking back a moan. "I think I've been ready, Fred."

"Ah ah," Freddie corrected him, now getting into character. "That's Mr. Mercury to you." He sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to him, glaring at Roger now. "I think I need to punish you."

Roger sat up and smirked, leaning into Freddie's personal space. "And how will you do that?"

"The same way all naughty girls like you should be punished. By spanking you." Freddie put one hand on Roger's lower back and gradually applied pressure with his palm, making Roger gasp and arch his back. He guided Roger to lie across his lap, exposing the striped panties which looked absolutely _wonderful_ on his ass. He rested one hand on Roger's back while he used the other to grab a handful of flesh and begin to slowly knead it. "Now listen, Rogerina: No whining, no squirming, and no grinding. When I ask you something, you either say, 'Yes, Mr. Mercury' or 'No, Mr. Mercury'. If you behave yourself, I'll go easy on you, and I'll give you a reward at the end. Do you understand?"

Roger moaned and ground his erection against Freddie's thigh, already breaking two of the rules.

Freddie tapped his ass lightly, shaking his head. "I'm warning you..."

Roger knew he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it when his ass was being groped and Freddie's erection was pressed against his stomach. He hadn't admitted it to Freddie, but he secretly loved humiliation. He _wanted_ to be spanked and feel Freddie's hand swatting him over and over and turning his ass a bright shade of red. He _wanted_ Freddie to tell him he was a spoiled little brat and that he should behave better. But Roger loved being bad, and he'd act like the little brat he was.

"Fuck me, Freddie..." Roger whined.

Freddie wound his hand back and smacked Roger's ass hard, making the blond groan. "No swearing either. You should know how much I hate swearing. And what did I tell you to call me?"

Roger looked back at him, an evil grin spread across his face. "I don't fucking care."

Freddie's dick twitched as their eyes met for that split second, and he spanked Roger harder, smacking one cheek over and over.

"Ahhh~!" Roger moaned salaciously and closed his eyes as his toes curled. The pain was a dull stinging sensation at the moment, but that wasn't enough for him.

"So disrespectful. It's a shame really..." Freddie said casually as he stuck a finger in the waistband of Roger's panties to yank them down. He smirked at the skin beginning to redden. "Tell me, brat, do you like being naughty and rude?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... F-Freddie..." Roger answered. His cock was pulsing against Freddie's thigh now, and he was sure some of his precum had made a nice dark stain on his jeans.

Freddie swatted his bare ass once-- "That's..." --twice-- "Not..." --three-- "What..." --four-- "You..." --five-- "Call..." --six-- "Me."

Roger gripped the bedsheets hard and buried his face into the mattress, whimpering at every smack. The pain began to build, and he needed more. "Please _please_ fuck me, Mr. Mercury..." he begged.

Freddie clicked his tongue in disapproval. _Smack_.

"I-I'm so horny... I need your dick..."

 _Smack smack_.

"Mmm..." Roger groaned and sqirmed in Freddie's lap. He was getting close... Just a few more...

"You're such a dirty girl, getting off to this..." Freddie said, shifting his knee so it rubbed against Roger's balls. "You don't deserve to cum. At least, not until I say you can."

Freddie had such a way with taking control in situations like this. Not necessarily roleplay, per se, but if either Roger or Brian wanted to bottom, Freddie always knew just how to take care of them and make them want more. Maybe it was his firm hands, or his authoritative voice, or how his lips would curl into a wicked grin each time they moaned his name. Or a combination of all three and more. But whatever it was, Freddie never failed to make his lovers howl and writhe in pleasure.

Roger sighed and forced himself to sit still to see what Freddie would do next.

"Will you behave now?" Freddie asked.

Roger nodded.

"Good. Sit up." Freddie said as he crossed his arms.

Roger obeyed and winced when he sat down on his sore ass.

"Now, back against the headboard and spread your legs." Freddie stood up and got behind the camera. When Roger sat back against the headboard like he'd asked, Freddie zoomed in. "Why don't you slide those panties off for me, darling?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube, tossing it to Roger, who caught it. "And once you do, I'd like to watch you finger yourself."

Roger's face turned beet red at Freddie's unashamed and filthy words. But he listened and raised his legs in the air, pulling his panties off completely as he did so. He fumbled with unscrewing the cap off the lube for a few seconds, and he squirted a way larger amount of it onto his fingers than he intended to. Roger traced just around the outside of his hole and shivered.

"Not so talkative now, are we, sweetheart?" Freddie said huskily as he popped open his jeans to pull out his aching cock. His eyes were glued to Roger's hand between his legs as his fingers eventually slipped inside the tight hole. Roger groaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself at an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to try and stave off his orgasm as long as he could, wanting to save it for Freddie.

"You're doing so well~" Freddie praised, stroking his own cock with a rough and heavy hand. "But remember, don't cum until I say so. Alright?"

"Y-Ye--ahh--Yes... Mr. Mercury..." Roger's eyes kept flitting between watching Freddie's hand jerk himself off, and his reflection in the mirror just behind Freddie. He then glanced down at the precum dribbling out of his dick and he couldn't take anymore of this.

Freddie smirked at the mess in front of him: Roger's face was flushed a bright red, the wig sat crooked on his head, his skirt hiked up to expose his neglected, throbbing cock. Freddie was quite pleased with the work he'd done, and decided that the poor boy had enough. "Well, since you've seemed to have learned your lesson, and you're behaving like a good girl now, I'll give you your reward."

Roger's big blue eyes focused on Freddie as he crawled onto the bed and lied down on his back front of him. Freddie beckoned him over with his finger. "Come here, dear~" he said sweetly as he pulled his jeans further down so they were around his thighs. "Come sit on my cock, won't you?"

Roger removed his fingers from his ass and moved to kneel between Freddie's legs. Freddie took his hips in his hands and guided Roger downward until just the head of his dick was inside. "Now, do you want it fast or slow?" Freddie asked.

"F-Fast..." Roger breathed. "M-Mr. Mercury..."

Freddie snaked his hands around to grab Roger's ass as he bucked up into him, watching his dick disappear underneath that tiny skirt.

Roger moaned, throwing his head back. The excess lube made it _so_ much easier for him to take the entire length, almost too easy. He clenched his hole tighter around Freddie in fear that he'd slip out.

Freddie began rutting up into him at a rapid pace and squeezed his ass tighter. "Mm, I love watching those cute tits of yours bounce when I go deeper inside you~"

Roger moaned louder in response, " _Fuuuck_ , Freddie..." He planted his hands firmly on either side of himself and whined, "I... I can't hold it anymore..."

"Then cum for me, darling." Freddie commanded.

And that was it. Roger's eyes squeezed shut and shuddered as he came all over Freddie, ruining the shirt he wore. But Freddie kept fucking him to help him ride out his orgasm. He came soon after with a low groan. "Oh _yes_."

Chills formed all over Roger's body as Freddie filled him up with his cum. They started fucking without condoms only a couple of weeks ago, and Roger still wasn't quite used to it yet. The full feeling definitely turned him on, but if he were honest, he felt kind of gross afterward.

Freddie sighed in satisfaction and let his hands slide from his grip on Roger's ass down to his thighs. "So, you'll behave from now on, won't you?"

Roger nodded.

Freddie smiled up at him. "That's my good girl~"

\--

Freddie and Roger had cleaned up in the guest room after their little roleplay session; Freddie had taken the sheets off the bed and put them in the laundry, and their clothes in a separate load. Roger was currently in the kitchen, pouring some milk into Delilah's dish while he waited for Freddie. He wore only a robe Freddie had given him, just in case Brian came home. They've seen each other naked, but it still made Roger incredibly embarrassed (which Freddie of course teased him about).

Delilah came over and rubbed herself against Roger's fluffy robe and he giggled. "Hey there, sweetie." He ran a gentle hand over her back, "Here's your milk."

The kitten turned her attention to the dish and began taking little sips from it. It took a little while for her to trust Roger. The first time Freddie let him feed her, she wouldn't go anywhere near her bowl. Now she treated him like the others. It seemed very minor, but it made Roger really happy.

"Alright, Rog, the shower is ready!" Freddie called from the guest bathroom.

Roger gently scratched Delilah behind the ears before he stood to head to the bathroom.

The warmth in the air that the shower water had created relaxed Roger when he entered. Freddie was already naked, and he pushed himself off the counter and grinned at him. "I hope you aren't going to wear that robe in the shower."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up..." He shrugged off the robe and followed Freddie into the walk-in shower. He sighed when the warm water touched his skin.

"Turn around." Freddie said, grabbing the soap.

Roger turned around and stretched. "I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought I would."

"I know you did. You make a very sexy woman, by the way," Freddie lathered up the soap and started to massage Roger's shoulders. "Your ass is still red."

Roger chuckled. "Well you were squeezing it so bloody hard, I'm not surprised. It still hurts a little."

Freddie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and continued washing him, hands gliding across his chest. "Was all that moaning you did genuine, or was it for the camera?"

Roger closed his eyes and focused on Freddie's hands on his body. "A little bit of both. But you always fuck me good."

Freddie gave an amused little laugh. "I see you're learning~" He moved his hands further down to Roger's stomach, "I also see we've been feeding you well. You've got a little tummy!"

Roger shrugged. "I'll take a few extra pounds over going hungry for days."

"It's cute, looks good on you." Freddie finished washing him and reached for the shampoo, but Roger turned around to stop him. Freddie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Roger wrapped his arms around Freddie's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his lips firmly. Freddie was caught off-guard, but he kissed him back anyway. It was a pretty innocent kiss, despite their current situation: No tongue, no lip-biting, just a close-mouthed prolonged kiss.

When Roger pulled away, Freddie grinned wide, blushing. "What was that for?"

"I just... I just wanted a kiss..." Roger picked up the bar of soap and started to gently scrub it along Freddie's body, avoiding his eyes as he did so. "A real kiss..."

"Do all the other times we've kissed not count?" Freddie asked, sounding a little sad.

Roger bit the inside of his lip, immeditely regretting his word choice. "No, I mean... The only times we kiss are when we have sex..."

Freddie went silent. He recalled as many situations as he could when he and Roger had kissed... and the only times he could remember were in fact sexual ones. "I... I never realized that."

"I know we've only been fuck buddies up to this point, but... After seeing the way you are off-camera... How you treat Brian and John with such love and care and respect... And how generous you are..." Roger rested his hands on Freddie's chest and looked into his eyes, "I just want something more."

"Hm. It's almost as if I'm more than just a porn star..." Freddie commented, putting his hands on his hips. "Almost as if I'm... Human."

"Dammit, Freddie, you know what I mean!" Roger whined.

"Relax, dear, I know. I'm messing with you." Freddie grabbed the shampoo bottle again and squirted a small amount on top of Roger's head.

"You're always messing with me. When can we ever just have a serious talk?" Roger frowned.

"We're having one now, aren't we?" Freddie asked as he began washing Roger's hair. "Listen, Roger, I understand you want more than just a sexual relationship with me. I have no problem with that. But you do realize what you're getting into, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"I'm not planning on giving up doing porn, no matter how much anyone begs me. I don't develop an attraction to these people beyond sexual most of the time, but it can happen," he paused to laugh, "You would know that, since you're here. But just remember that it's my _job_ and nothing more. At the end of the day, I'll always come home to you, Brian, and John. I've had the same talk with them before I even started dating either of them."

Roger nodded, his eyes closed so the suds wouldn't sting them.

Freddie continued. "I'm just telling you what to expect if you decide that this is truly what you want."

"Yeah, I get it, Fred. I'd be the last person to tell you how to live your life." Roger wrapped his arms around his waist. "But I still want this."

Freddie smiled, "I want this too." He leaned down to kiss Roger tenderly, his hands sliding down from his hair to cup his face.

A sudden quick knock on the door echoed throughout the bathroom, making Roger jump. "Hey, babe," greeted Brian on the other side. "Where's Roger?"

Freddie pulled away from the blond and answered with a grin. "Hi, Brian. We're showering!"

"Freddie!" Roger whispered angrily.

They heard Brian chuckle. "I figured. Just wondering where my boys were. What do you say we all go out for lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful. We'll be out soon, darling!" Freddie answered. He rinsed the shampoo out of Roger's hair. "Let's wrap this up now, shall we?"

"Yeah," Roger agreed, kissing him once more. "We wouldn't want to get carried away again without Bri..."

"Well if you keep kissing me, that just may happen~" Freddie smirked.

Roger just chuckled and reached behind him to turn the shower off. "We'll finish this later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... I've never written a fic with a crossdreasing character before. I loved writing this!! (I kinda have a thing for crossdressing anyway ;D ) I knew I had to put Rogerina into this fic, but more slutty lol.
> 
> Btw, the "headlights" Freddie was talking about is another word for erect nipples. Just so ya know.
> 
> There's gonna be one more chapter after this, so stay tuned!! I promise it'll be done before the end of the year lol.
> 
> And I don't think I've mentioned it here on this fic, but I have on some of my others. If any of y'all wanna talk about Queen and you have a Tumblr, I have one: sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com. You can send me an ask too, even if you don't have an account!! Just wanted to throw that out there.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Brian, and Freddie share their ways of telling Roger 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I said I'd finish this story before the end of the year! Lol. With that being said, though, I really enjoyed writing this final chapter. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but ahhh, I can't let go of this AU! I love it so much!! There's basically just fluff all around in this one.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Roger felt the bed shift as John got up to go to work. He reached out a lazy hand for him. "John..."

John smiled down at him and sat down on the bed, taking Roger's hand in his. "Yes?"

"Stay with me..." Roger mumbled with his face half-buried into the pillow.

"I'd love to, but I have to leave for work in an hour." John said, pressing light kisses to Roger's knuckles.

"That's plenty of time to cuddle some more," Roger turned his head so he could fully face John now. He frowned at him with his biggest and saddest puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

John had built up somewhat of a resistance to those big, sad blue eyes, but sometimes he just couldn't help but to give in. However, this was not one of those times. "When I get home later tonight, we can cuddle as much as you'd like. How does that sound?"

Roger pouted. "You promise?"

John nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I promise." He got up from the bed once again to head to the bathroom to start his day.

Roger's hand slipped away from John's and let it plop onto the mattress. He sighed and rolled over to John's side and buried his face into his pillow, inhaling deeply. He loved the smell of the body wash Deaky used combined with his natural scent. It was comforting, like he was still lying in bed with him.

About half an hour had passed before John came back into the bedroom, now fully dressed for work and ready to head out. Roger had gone back to sleep, but he awoke once John came back.

"Alright, I'm off now, love," John bent down to kiss Roger's cheek this time.

Roger gave him a sleepy grin. "Bye bye."

"Bye," John said as he turned on his heel to leave. "I love you."

"Mm..." Roger murmured back, closing his eyes again. But just as soon as they closed, they shot back open, and Roger sat up. "W-Wait... What did you just say?"

John looked at him over his shoulder, grinning. "I said 'I love you'."

The look on Roger's face could only be described as a deer in headlights. "D... Do you mean it?"

John's eyebrows knitted together in worry, turning to face him. "Of course I do. Why, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong, I just... " Roger looked down at the wood floor, "I haven't heard those words in a long time..."

"I do really care about you, Roger. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." John reassured. He knew how Roger felt about those words and how much meaning they carried, and he'd been trying not to say them until he felt the time was right. Now he was worried that it might have been too soon.

Roger opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell John that he loved him too, because he definitely did, but he felt as though something was stopping him from saying it.

They were silent. Roger stared down at the floor while John looked around the room, his eyes avoiding Roger. "I'll see you later," he finally said, and headed out of the room once more.

Roger looked up in the now empty doorway. Was that anger? Embarrassment? Sadness? All three? He honestly couldn't tell by the tone of his voice. But Roger thought for sure that he'd offended him. He felt like such an idiot.

He lied down again and buried his face in John's pillow to hopefully hide from the world and never return.

\--

Roger was quiet around the house all morning. It's not that he didn't have anything to say, his mind was just occupied with so many thoughts. He kept thinking about maybe texting John to say he was sorry and that he won't act like such a dumbass over a few little words next time. But he knew he was a busy guy, so he decided against it every time.

Freddie was very concerned, needless to say. Roger didn't say good morning to him and they sat in silence during breakfast. Freddie could clearly see the worry painted on Roger's face, but he just didn't seem to want to open up. That didn't mean he'd leave Roger alone, though. He was determined to find out what was wrong.

The tea Freddie had been brewing just finished, and he poured a mug for himself and Roger, who'd been sitting on the back patio for the last hour, already halfway through his pack of cigarettes.

Freddie opened the sliding glass door and carried the mugs to the table, setting one of them in front of Roger as he sat across from him. "Hey."

Roger glanced at him, then back at his phone. "Hey."

Freddie sipped his tea, not taking his eyes off him. "What are you doing?"

Roger shrugged. "Nothing."

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, you're acting weird, Roger. Weirder than you usually do. What's got you so upset?"

"I'm not upset..." Roger replied.

Freddie glanced at the overflowing ashtray, which said otherwise. "Roger, please..."

Roger paused scrolling through his phone and set it down on the table and sighed, closing his eyes. "He told me he loved me this morning."

Freddie took another sip. "Who, Deaky?"

Roger nodded.

"And what did you say to him?" Freddie asked. Is this really what he was upset about?

"I..." Roger's voice trailed off. 

"Oh dear God, Roger," Freddie sighed and shook his head. "This man just told you he loves you... And you said _nothing_?"

"I know, I know, it was stupid. I wanted to tell him I love him too, but..." Roger stared into his own mug of tea, "I'm afraid."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Roger looked at him. "What if he didn't mean it? I asked him if he did and he said yes, but..."

"Roger..." Freddie reached out and rested his hand on top of his. "How long have you and Deaky been together? About four months?"

"Yeah..."

"I know that seems soon, but once John says he loves someone, he means it. He'd never lie about something like that. Look at how long Brian and I have been with him. He loves us," Freddie squeezed Roger's hand, "and I know he loves you too."

Roger squeezed his hand in return and smiled.

"Just open your heart, dear. You have to let go of the past. It's okay to fall in love again." Freddie lifted Roger's hand and kissed it. "I promise."

Roger felt his heart begin to swell. Freddie was right. He'd been running away from the mere concept of 'love' for so long, fearing that he'd get hurt again. But he'd taken the time to allow himself to heal, and he was ready again.

He got up from his seat and walked over to Freddie and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Freddie. I don't know what I would do without you."

Freddie wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back in gentle circles. "Anytime, darling."

\--

That night after dinner, Roger sat on the bed in his and John's room, watching him write lines of code. His eyes trailed from his long pale fingers tapping away at the keyboard, up to the screen as each line was written to life, and finally resting on his face. Roger thought he looked _so_ handsome with glasses. It was a shame he only wore them while he worked.

Since John had gotten home, Roger didn't know what to say to him. Should he apologize? It seemed too late for that... Was John mad at him? They have talked since their awkward interaction this morning, but neither of them brought it up. But Roger did feel that he needed to say something, anything.

"I love you too." Roger blurted out.

The quiet clicking of the keyboard stopped then. "Hm?"

"I said 'I love you too'..." Roger repeated, quieter this time.

John giggled and turned off the monitor, and spun his chair around to face him.

Roger's face went red as their eyes met. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have to say it back if you're not ready yet." John said, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair with a grin on his face.

"But I am ready," Roger sat up straight, "I was afraid before, but I've put it behind me. So... Yeah. I love you too, John."

John's grin got wider and he got up to sit on the bed with Roger, wrapping his arms around him tightly and attacking his face with kisses.

Roger couldn't help but laugh. "S-Stop it, John, you're tickling me!"

John paused his incessant kissing. "Don't wanna," he mumbled against Roger's jaw. "You kept me waiting all day, so this is what you get."

Roger pulled him down on top of him, still giggling. "Well, _you_ kept _me_ waiting all day too, you know. You promised me cuddles!"

John rolled over to lie next to him and held him close. "We're cuddling now, aren't we?"

Roger took a deep breath, recovering from his laughing fit. "Yeah." He reached up and removed John's glasses from his face to put them on the night stand, kissing his lips. "I really do love you, John. There's no one else I'd rather be with."

"What about Freddie and Brian?" John asked as he closed his eyes.

"Well, yeah, them too. Still not used to this whole 'three boyfriends' thing yet..." Roger said sheepishly.

John grinned."Right..." He pulled the blanket that sat on the bed over them both. "I love you too, Roger. Goodnight."

* * *

"Bri? What are you doing?" Roger asked as he peered over Brian's shoulder behind the couch.

"The same thing I was doing when you asked me five minutes ago," Brian answered with a sigh, "Physics homework. Don't you have anything to do?"

Roger shook his head. "No. Freddie and John aren't here, and you're being a stick in the mud..." he pouted.

Roger's harrassment of Brian hadn't stopped since Freddie and John left for their dance class an hour ago. Brian _thought_ he would get some peace and quiet this afternoon... But that rarely ever happened these days. He thought about possibly driving to the local library to study there, but he knew Roger would want to tag along. He also couldn't leave him here by himself or Freddie would have a fit. Freddie was very protective of Roger, understandably, but Brian thought he went a little overboard sometimes.

"Well," Brian set down his notebook and pen on the table and turned to face Roger, "I guess I could use a break."

Roger grinned. "Let's fool around, maybe?" He curled a strand of Brian's hair around his finger, something he'd seen Freddie do.

Brian pondered the idea for a moment. "That could work," he inched closer so their noses almost touched, "I've been dying for a nice pair of lips around my cock~"

"You really are Freddie's husband, aren't you?" Roger giggled and circled around the couch to kneel in front of him, and Brian began undoing his pants and spread his legs.

"I may have picked up a few phrases from him I suppose..." Brian smirked down at him, and he exhaled through his nose when Roger mouthed at his clothed, flaccid cock.

Roger could feel the heat radiating off of him; he knew he'd be able to make Brian hard in no time. He reached up and dipped his thumb into the waistband of Brian's underwear and gently pulled down at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Brian shifted his hips. "Mm, Rog..."

Roger loved how sensitive he was. He'd barely even given him one good suck before Brian started to moan... Which gave him an idea...

"Let's play a game," Roger said as he finally freed Brian's cock from his underwear. "Fred and Deaky should be back in about ten minutes, right?"

Brian nodded.

"Then I'll suck you off and torture you until they get back. I don't want you to cum until that front door opens." Roger bowed his head and kissed Brian's tip while he looked up at him through his long lashes. "Got it?"

"Mhm," Brian said as he threw one arm over the back of the couch and smirked. "But let's see if you can _actually_ make me cum in ten minutes. Freddie usually does it in six..."

Roger raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" The hand he used to slide Brian's underwear down trailed along the inside of his thigh, gripping the base of his cock and pumping slowly. "Don't know how to compete with that, really. He was really turned on when I dressed as a girl, so..."

Brian rolled his eyes and bucked his hips slightly. "I'm gay, Roger. That wouldn't do much of anything for me..."

"I think your cock says otherwise~" Roger took the tip of Brian's dick in his mouth again and swirled his tongue all around it, purposefully avoiding the slit. He continued to jerk him off as well, but he made sure to go slow and draw this out for as long as possible. He felt Brian's dick start to harden, and he'd be grinning if he could.

Brian rested his other hand on the back of Roger's neck and sighed as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. He was trying his hardest not to make too much noise, even though he wasn't very loud to begin with. He knew what Roger was doing, and he wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of hearing him moan. But he did find it pretty sexy when Roger gave him orders. He certainly gained a lot of sexual confidence since he'd been living with them.

Once Brian was fully hard, Roger removed his hand and took more of him into his mouth, going about only halfway down his dick. He bobbed his head at a bit of a faster pace, and he gently scraped his top teeth along the length each time he came back up.

"Roger..." Brian said quietly, moving his hand from the back of Roger's neck to settle in his hair. He bucked his hips again and closed his eyes. "You can stop teasing..."

Roger giggled and paused to speak, which he knew would only frustrate Brian further, "You sound eager. You sure you can last ten minutes, babe?"

"Oh yeah..." Brian's hand tightened in his hair. "Of course."

He didn't sound very confident to Roger, and the blond would use it to his advantage. Brian still had his eyes closed and his head tilted back...

And then suddenly, without a single warning, Roger took Brian's entire length into his mouth until the tip was settled in the back of his throat.

Brian gasped and his eyes shot open. "Oh, Roger...!" Was he seriously going to deepthroat him? He looked down to confirm and sure enough, Roger stared back up at him with a mouthful (or rather, throatful) of cock.

The blond closed his eyes and tightened his throat muscles around the tip, as if he was swallowing. Then he continued to bob his head while making the filthiest sounds.

Brian's breathing became heavy, and the sight of Roger deepthroating him with a mixture of saliva and precum dripping from the corners of his mouth nearly drove him insane. "Bloody hell, Roger..." he whispered.

Every contraction of Roger's throat sent Brian closer and closer to the edge. He had no clue how much time had gone by already, but he knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Roger had one hand shoved in his pants to stroke his own aching cock, though he wasn't as desperate to get off as Brian was. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind Brian's head: 12:29 pm. Freddie and John should be back any minute now...

"I'm gonna cum..." Brian warned. He could barely hear himself over the sound of his own thundering heartbeat. "Rog, I'm gonna cum..."

And sure enough, just a minute later, the front door opened and Freddie and John came inside.

"Hey, Bri~" Freddie greeted.

Roger squeezed Brian's thigh with his other hand as permission for him to cum, and he did so with a weak groan. Roger made sure to take every single drop.

Freddie raised an eyebrow at him, "Bri? Are you alright?"

Brian sighed and finally turned his head to look at the two and nodded. "Yeah, I'm... I'm alright."

Freddie took note of his flushed cheeks and the heavy breathing he didn't notice before, and he grinned with his hands on his hips. "Oh my... Did your schoolwork get too stressful for you again, dear?"

That's when Roger revealed himself, poking his head up from behind the couch, the faux hawk he had styled his hair in now completely ruined thanks to Brian. "Yep! So I took care of him!" he announced with pride and a grin plastered to his face.

Freddie and John exchanged surprised glances at eachother, then they both bursted into laughter.

"Did you use the little trick I taught you?" Freddie asked.

"Uh huh!" Roger nodded.

Brian furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Roger. "What trick?"

Roger giggled, "You know that thing I was doing with my throat?"

Brian nodded and scowled at his husband. "Oh... I was wondering where you learned that from..."

"Oh don't give me that look, sweetheart. I have to teach him _something_ at least..." Freddie commented as he and John headed up the stairs. "I must say, you are a very quick learner, honey. You're a lot smarter than you let on," he said to Roger as he stood at the top of the steps.

"Really?" Roger smiled and blushed, flattered by Freddie's words, "I-I mean, yeah, of course I am..."

"We'll let you two finish up what you started," John said with a grin, "I'll be in the shower."

"I'll be doing the same!" Freddie called from his room.

Once they were gone, Roger looked back at Brian, who suddenly surged forward and kissed him.

Roger pushed him away in horror. "B-Bri, do you not realize what I just had in my mouth?!"

Brian shrugged. "So? It's mine..." He reached out and swiped away some of the dried cum off Roger's chin. "You've got some of it on your chin by the way..."

"Gross..." Roger frowned and crossed his arms. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I love you," the brunette said nonchalantly.

Roger just rolled his eyes, "Right, only because I give amazing head..."

Brian shook his head. "No, not because of that... Well, that's not the _only_ reason. Listen, Rog..." Brian took Roger's hands in his own and they looked into eachothers eyes, "I've always felt something for you, since day one. I know I've told you this already, but I think you need to hear it again. Since the day we started that band with Tim, I always looked up to you. You're funny, you're confident, and you're never afraid to ask for what you want. Sure, you can be hot-headed sometimes, but I think it's damn sexy."

Roger's face turned red again and he grinned, "Go on..."

"I would go so far as to say I'm... A little jealous of you for those things. I don't think I'm all that funny, I don't have much confidence, and... I never asked you out when I had the chance..." Brian said sadly.

"Well, think about it this way: If you had gone out with me, you wouldn't have married Freddie. Hell, you two probably wouldn't have ever met." Roger said.

"You're right... I can't imagine what my life would be like if we hadn't..." Brian frowned. "And if it weren't for him, I'd probably never see you again."

Roger nodded in agreement.

Brian gave a smile, a genuine smile with a hint of sadness behind it. "It seems like no matter what life throws at us, we seem to always come back into eachother's lives, huh?"

Roger smiled back. "I think so," he cupped Brian's face in his hands, "Maybe that's the world's way of telling us we're meant to be."

He pulled Brian into another kiss, a gentle one this time. Brian kissed him back, and sighed when they pulled away a few moments later.

"I love you too, Bri." Roger whispered against his lips. "I always will."

* * *

Roger and Freddie lied in bed together after a particularly intense love-making session. Their clothes were thrown all over the floor, the sheets tangled around their bodies, and the sounds of shallow, uneven breathing could be heard throughout the room. Brian and John had gone to bed a few hours ago, and it was about 11 in the evening. The boys would switch sleeping partners about once a week, and Roger and Freddie both knew they'd get a little handsy during the night whenever they slept together.

"You weren't as loud as you usually are, my dear." Freddie said as he stroked Roger's thigh with one hand.

"Well it's late. I didn't want to wake up Brian and Deaky," Roger said sleepily, tracing patterns into Freddie's chest hair. He grinned at him, "Though it _was_ difficult to contain myself. It's not easy to stay quiet around you~"

Freddie chuckled, "Oh really?" He pressed a lazy kiss to Roger's forehead. "I guess I _am_ pretty amazing at giving dick. But I don't mean to brag."

"I like hearing you brag, though..." Roger smirked and inched closer, "It's hot~"

Roger kissed Freddie's lips, his mouth open and teeth dragging along his bottom lip. He was too sleepy to care about kissing Freddie properly (he was also too sleepy to get hard again), but Freddie didn't seem to mind at all, and he kissed Roger back with about just as much effort.

"I love you, Freddie" Roger mumbled briefly before kissing him again. "I... I really fucking love you..."

Freddie pulled away from him. "Mm. Really?"

"Yeah. I do..." --Roger paused to yawn-- "You've... You've done so much for me. You gave me a place to stay, you bought me new clothes, you've introduced me to two wonderful men who are so kind and smart..." his voice trailed off, and he sighed.

Freddie propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at him. "Rog?"

Roger covered his face and turned away. "I don't fucking deserve any of this..."

Freddie frowned. "Roger, what are you talking about?"

"All of this," Roger gestured with one hand at the room, still facing away from Freddie, "I didn't do anything to deserve it... I just..." --his voice cracked-- "I feel horrible..."

"Roger..." Freddie rested a hand on his shoulder and gently rolled him over onto his back. He pulled Roger's hands away from his face and wiped his tears away. "Come here, dear..."

Freddie sat up and scooped up Roger in his arms, running a hand through his hair to soothe him. "Shh... Just relax. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. Is that what you're worried about?"

Roger had his face buried in the crook of Freddie's shoulder. "A little... I feel like a spoiled brat..."

Freddie chuckled. "But you're _my_ spoiled brat. I love spoiling you boys. I never ask for anything in return, because I don't _want_ anything in return. That's just how I show my love." He began to slowly rock him back and forth and closed his eyes. "You don't need to repay me at all, honey. As long as I know that you love me, that's all that matters. That's enough repayment for me."

Roger sniffled, but didn't respond. He was sleepy and sad and so conflicted at the moment.

Roger was taken out of his thoughts when Freddie began to sing in a soft voice:

_"I was born to love you with every single beat of my heart_   
_Yes I was born to take care of you_   
_Every single day of my life"_

_'God, his voice is so beautiful...'_ , Roger thought. He felt like he didn't deserve to be happy. But if what Freddie had just said (and sang) to him was true, maybe it was okay... Maybe it was okay to be happy again.

Roger looked up at Freddie and smiled, wiping the tears away from his face. "I don't know if I ever told you how wonderful your voice is... You're really gifted."

"In more ways than one~" Freddie winked at him and chuckled. "But this isn't about me. You need to realize how much I love you, Roger. I know our relationship didn't start out like most of them do, but I'm just glad to have even met you, regardless of how it happened. Every day I've spent with you since then, I've only fallen more in love with you. I feel like we've grown so close in these past several months. I just want to love you and protect you," he wrapped his arms around Roger tightly, "That's all I want."

Roger nodded. "For the first time in months, you've made me feel important, like I actually matter to someone. And I haven't felt that way in a long time... I feel safe with you, Freddie. I don't ever want to be back out on the streets, not when I know there are three people in this world who care about me more than anything else. I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't want to lose you, Brian, or Deaky. You guys are all I have..."

"We'll stick together no matter what, darling." Freddie pulled Roger to lie back down on the bed and continued, "Brian stuck by my side when we lived together in my small flat in Ealing. He took a year off from school to work as a maths teacher just so we could afford a better place to stay. It was extremely difficult, but we made it work in the end. Our love for each other was what helped us push through. If there's one thing you can always count on from us, we're all supportive of one another. Don't you worry one bit."

Roger smiled. Just when he thought he couldn't love Freddie any more than he already did, he would always say or do something to change his mind. "I won't worry. Not anymore."

"Good. Now get some sleep, okay?" Freddie shifted to get more comfortable and sighed. "Goodnight~"

\--

The following night, the boys were in the living room for movie night, something Roger had come up with. They had all been so busy that week so he thought it would be the perfect way to relax. However, actually _deciding_ on what movie to watch had proved to be somewhat of a challenge. Freddie wanted to watch a musical movie, to which Roger interjected and said they should watch an action movie, but John disagreed and thought a romantic comedy would be great, and Brian, well... Brian just sat back and listened to his lovers squabble over the whole situation while he made the popcorn. He'd gotten used to this happening more often now that Roger lived with them, but he wasn't that bothered by it. Hell, sometimes he'd even get involved in the petty arguments. But this was just one of the aspects of a polyamorous relationship that he learned not to worry about. They'd all get tired of arguing eventually.

"Did you all finally decide on a movie?" Brian asked as he came back into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"No..." Freddie mumbled. He sat between John's legs on the floor as he let John braid his hair.

Roger sat on the couch upsidedown and scrolled through what seemed like the hundredth movie title by now with the remote. "How come you didn't pick anything, Bri?"

Brian took a seat right in front of Roger and rested his chin on one hand and ate some of the popcorn with the other, "I suggested a documentary, but no one seemed interested..."

Roger frowned now that his view of the TV was blocked. "Did you really have to sit right in front of me..."

"I didn't _have_ to..." He held a piece of popcorn to Roger's mouth, and he ate it without complaints.

"Ooh, feed me some, darling!" Freddie smiled sweetly at him and opened his mouth.

Brian fed him a few pieces and chuckled. "So, if we can't decide on a movie, what shall we do now?"

"This is fine with me," John spoke up with a shrug.

"Yeah, I actually don't mind this," Freddie agreed. "It's rare that we ever just sit down and talk without distractions."

Brian thought about it for a second. "Hm. You're right. What about you, Rog, what do you think?"

Roger sat right-side up and nodded. "Yeah. Better than arguing over movies for another ten minutes."

Freddie's eyes caught sight of Delilah and he beckoned for her to come over. "Delilah, sweetheart~ Join me and the boys why don't you?"

Delilah made her way over to Freddie, who had his arms outstretched for her. Only for the feline to completely ignore him and hop onto the couch and sit in Roger's lap. She had grown so big over the last few months, and everyone had to remind themselves that she wasn't a kitten anymore.

Roger giggled and ran a hand across her back. "I think she's picking favorites again."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Mhm. But she always knows to come to me for treats..."

"And she always comes to me when she's sleepy." John said.

"Well who wouldn't? Your hair is as soft as a bloody pillow!" Roger commented, which made John chuckle.

"I think we can all agree that John's hair is wonderfully soft~" Brian said, winking at him and making him blush.

It seemed like hours had gone by with the four of them just talking. Complimenting eachother, making jokes, telling stories about themselves they were sure the others hadn't heard yet... This is the sort of closeness Roger had longed for. This is how he wanted to feel every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to feel loved, feel wanted, feel close and be able to say what was on his mind. For years he'd been searching for somewhere where he belonged, where he could feel safe and express himself. And now, his search was finally over.

Roger Taylor finally had a place he could call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! I had so much fun with this story and exploring poly!Queen in my own way. I'm really tempted to write a prequel to this story. Maybe go more in-depth on how Brian and Freddie met, and how Roger and Tim got together :) Idk though, we'll see.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read this story and left comments and gave kudos. It really means a lot and it's what kept me going!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see y'all again sometime soon! Have a happy new year~
> 
> P.S. If you want, you can follow my Queen blog on Tumblr for all things Queen. I post my art on there every now and again too!: sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was a pretty long first chapter, but I can't promise they'll be shorter in the future lol. But I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
